


Do Dragon's Have Hearts?

by Dark_Takoora



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Character Death, Human!Smaug, Les Miserable AU, Mentions of Prostitution, Multi, modernised Middle-Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Takoora/pseuds/Dark_Takoora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit/LotR AU to Les Miserable. Smaug has just finished 60 years in Erebor mining for gold and precious gems, free with his ticket he goes out to Middle Earth to be free, but ends up taking in a young elf when his actions render the child an orphan, do Dragon's have hearts? Will he learn to love the child he now cares for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Smaug the Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for this, it is the child of too much energy drinks and the Les Mis soundtrack on repeat, this will be a mix of the movie songs as well as the songs sung at the 10th and 25th anniversary (I'm sad, I own all three of the DVD's xp) so for those who've only seen the movie some of the songs may appear different or even new altogether. Other things to look out for, while the characters are still humans, elves, dwarves, dragons, hobbits etc, the places are not the same as in Tolkien's Middle Earth, the names of the cities will be the same, but that would be where the similarities end, enjoy

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Chapter 0 – Prologue Smaug the Golden

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

  
  


There are questions I am sure you have wondered a lot, does this dress go with these shoes? Does this shirt smell clean? What should I have for dinner? But one I'm sure you've not asked, nor truly ever thought about, is this; Do Dragon's have hearts? Now in the literal sense I am sure they do, as it is no doubt needed for the pumping of blood around the body.

  
  


No, the question I ask is not about a literal heart, but a figurative one. Can a Dragon feel emotions, can they feel anger, hate, sorrow, grief, regret, love? Well this story which I can across tells of such an event occurring, so let me begin

  
  


It began, like these stories so often do, on a day like any other, the sun was shining as usual, no difference there, the skies were mostly clear but for a few clouds as usual also, children played in the streets of Esgaroth and Dale, the adults selling their wares in the streets and shops too. The Dwarves in Erebor mined for gold, ate their fill of rich foods and drank until they dropped

  
  


Not one of them could have guessed what would happen that day, as a strangely reddish 'cloud' drew closer and closer to the Lonely Mountains, it was a child that saw the beast first, unaware of what dangers it brought, the child stared in awe at the mass of scales and fire as it descended upon Esgaroth, screams of terror, fear and pain filling the air as the beasts gaping maw spewed flames upon the city and nearby market village

  
  


The great beast, Dragon the people cried, landed a short distance away facing the pathway to the Erebor mines, flames flickering between his fangs as he smirked at the sight of his prize, taking large lazy steps towards it he watched with his great gaze as Dwarves filed out in formation ready to face him, a strangely garbed figure stood with them also

  
  


“HALT!” cried the figure, a staff of wood within their hand as they moved in front of the gathered dwarves, “Who are you to come here and for what have you come for?” they asked

  
  


The Dragon, as most Dragon's do, enjoyed the passing of spoken words to another so paused and answered, “I am here for the gold within this mountain to claim it as my hoard, I bear many names but you may call me Smaug the Golden,” he smirked

  
  


“You cannot simply take things for yourself, no matter your size or powers, there is an order to the way this world works, Smaug,” the figure spoke again

  
  


Smaug growled in anger, no one denied him what he claimed as his own, those who did died quickly and in a rush of flames, “I do not take orders from foul smelling wretches as you small pitiful creatures, I take what I want when I want it,” he spat, beginning to move forwards again, he did not hear what the stick bearing figure said next but a sudden sharp pain around his back left ankle made him snarl and spin to see what had caused the pain only to howl in outrage and pain at the sight of the collar circling his clawed foot, the pain came from the agony suddenly coursing through his body which was shrinking and changing the more he howled and writhed

  
  


He grew smaller and smaller until he was between the height of men and elves, his scales having disappeared mostly to reveal fragile, tanned skin in its wake, the only scales remaining being upon his shoulders, down his spine and curling around his hips, their colour a dull reddish gold to match the colour of his underbelly, the hair his human form bore shared the same reddish hue as his scales and his eyes were still the same golden orange, slitted thinly in anger as he lay curled up shivering from the remaining pain coursing through his now more vulnerable body before he couldn’t take it any more and passed out

  
  


He came to as a searing pain coursed through his right arm, fire filled eyes of an angry human glared down at his as a poker, glowing white from the heat of it as he pressed it hard onto the burning skin of Smaug's fragile skin, drawing screams from the once Dragon, which faded into whimpers when the poker was removed, his lowered head caught the figures of numbers now branded upon his arm before he found his head yanked back again but he fell unconscious again before he could found out what else they were doing to him

  
  


This is the story of the capturing of the legendary Dragon of the Third Age Smaug and his sentence to 171 years in the mines of Erebor to repent for his crimes of destroying Esgaroth and Dale and the lives he had killed in the process, he would not see sunlight again until he was released, he would not feel fresh air upon his mortal skin, nor clean water upon his lips, for a Dragon without a heart, is a Dragon who shall always fail


	2. Look Down

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Chapter 1 – Look Down

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

  
  


Smaug growled, his tanned, lightly scaled body glistening in the heat of the mines as he was forced to use his extra strength to carry the larger rocks and ores from deep within the shafts, having done this for the past 171 years he was well used to the arduous task, even if he thought it beneath him, but the collar around his ankle bound him in a human form and the vulnerability of his human skin kept him wary of risking the chances to run, a lone arrow in this form would kill him outright

 

His once long red hair had been cut short upon his admittance to the Erebor Prison Mines, to keep him cleaner they said as they continued to shear it almost to his scalp every month. As he worked he could hear the rest of the prisoners hum and sing as they worked, the guards patrolling silently along the shafts at intervals, prisoners averting their gaze as the guards neared them

 

“ _Look down, look down,_

_don't look them in the eye._

_Look down, look down,_

_you're here until you die_ ”

 

Smaug had just deposited a large chunk of ore filled with rivers of gold when he heard a very familiar voice shout from above

 

“ _The chains are strong,_

_its hot as hell below._

_Look down, look down,_

_there's twenty years to go,_ ”

 

“Bring me Prisoner 76284(1)!” Smaug glanced up in curiosity, that was the number branded on his forearm, on the walkway above him he spotted the Head Guard of Erebor, Bard, looking down at him with a cold stare

 

“ _I've done no wrong,_

_oh Valar hear my prayer!_

_Look down, look down,_

_the Valar doesn't care,_ ”

 

Feeling two guards come up on either side of him he felt them grasp his arms and march him to the locked gate that kept all the prisoners in the mines during their shifts, leading him through and up, Bard joining them as they continued, passing the cells holding the night shift of prisoners, the cells would hold the day shift when the time came to shift, prisoners forced to share their room with someone they wouldn't meet

 

“ _I know she'll wait,_

_I know that she'll be true._

_Look down, look down,_

_they've all forgotten you._

_When I get free you won't see me 'ere for dust,_ ”

 

Smaug watched warily as he was led through the four gate entrance to the mines, entering a vast hall he hadn't seen in 171 years, to his right was the railing of the walkway they were on, overlooking what appeared to be a vast pool of gold coins, trinkets and treasure, gems and other precious items in there as well, the wealth of Erebor that their prisoners mined the resources for

 

“ _Look down, look down,_

_don't look 'em in the eye._

_Look down, look down,_

_you're here until you die._

_How long, Nienna,_

_before you let me die!_ ”

 

Being led past this he soon found himself stood before the large wood and stone doors that was the entrance to the Erebor, turning to meet Bard's eyes suspiciously he felt the guards release him and remove the thick bands around his wrists that were the symbol of being a prisoner of Erebor

 

“ _Look down, look down,_

_you'll always be a slave._

_Look down, look down,_

_you're standing in your grave!_ ”

 

“Now Prisoner 76284, your time here is up and your paroles begun. Do you know what that means?” Bard asked of him with a sneer, obviously not happy at having to let him go

 

“Yes,” Smaug smirked, rubbing his wrists gratefully, “It means I'm free,”

 

“No,” Bard growled, a smirk overcoming his own face as he pulled a yellow ticket from his inner pocket, obviously enjoying the shock and anger that crossed Smaug's face at the knowledge that he wouldn't truly be free after all, “Follow to the letter your itinerary, this badge of shame will show until you die, it warns you're a dangerous beast,” he said almost gleefully

 

“I didn't even reach the gate!” he cried indignantly, thinking of the day years before when he still had his larger dragon form and had tried to take over Erebor, only to be thwarted by an Ishtar trick, as he'd landed he hadn't noticed the metal wire strung between two rocks near his back legs, when his feet had hit them they had shrunk around his ankles and forced him into a weaker human form until such a time as the Ishtar decided to remove them, “I'd just fled the wasteland of the frozen North, I was looking for a new home,”

 

“And you'll always be looking, unless you learn the meaning of our laws...” Bard sneered at him, interrupted by Smaug's angry hiss

 

“I know the meaning of these 171 years, a slave of your laws,” he spat, a small curl of flame leaving his lips, all he could summon now in his smaller form or he'd have burnt them all to a crisp years before

 

“Thirty years for what you did, another one hundred for the damages you caused Dale and Esgaroth, the rest because you tried to run, yes 76284...”

 

“My name is Smaug the Golden!” he growled, angry now at still being called the name he'd carried for 171 years, preferring his older title despite there not really being anything golden about him at the moment, but at least it wasn't as bad as his other names might be, he was far from Magnificent and Terrible would not help him much, neither would the Dragon Dread, Golden would have to do for now

 

“And I'm Bard, do not forget my name,” Bard smirked as the large doors creaked open beside them, letting in the sunlight of the outside world, a sight Smaug also hadn't seen in 171 years and hadn't realised how much he had missed it, “Do not forget me, 76284,”

 

As those last words left Bard's lips Smaug felt himself being shoved through the crack between the door, it closing behind him with a decisive thud a final cry of song from the prisoners reached him before it all fell silent, leaving him alone and without anything but the tattered garments of the prison upon his shoulders and the yellow slip of paper in his hand

 

“ _Look down, look down,_

_you'll always be a slave._

_Look down, look down,_

_you're standing in your grave,_ ”

 

“Freedom is mine,” he sighed happily, moving away from the large gate to the side of the road where a clear pool of fresh, clean water ran, “The earth is still, I feel the wind, I breathe again and the sky clears, the world is waking,” he rumbled softly as he gazed at the rising sun, shivering in pleasure as it rays warmed his skin again, the warmth seeming to welcome him back with tender caresses, the wind doing the same as it flickered around him, nipping at his fingers

 

Bending beside the pool he reached out with dusty fingers, washing them clean in the clear water before raising them to drink some of the clean liquid held within them, “I drink from the pool, how clean the taste,” he sighed happily, dull golden gaze turning to the large gates beside him hatefully, “Never forget the years, the waste, or forgive them, for what they've done, they are the guilty, every one. The day begins and now lets see, what this new world will do for me,”

 

Looking around he took in the changes to the world around him, the long barren road before him led to a fork in the road, one leading to the small town of Dale situated on barges on the lake at the base of the mountain while the other lead to the larger city of Esgaroth on the lakes farthest shore, more roads led from there to the other towns and cities of Middle Earth

 

Knowing that he would now have to work to earn money for food and shelter Smaug cursed the Ishtar who had bound him in this weaker form as he made his way down the road, aiming for Dale first in the hopes of there being jobs and them not judging his clothing too much since they were the closest to the mines and no doubt had many ex-prisoners come through on their first day of freedom

 

As he walked he read the so called itinerary on the piece of yellow paper he had been given, a growl building in his chest at what was written

 

_Erebor Prison Mines_

_Head-Guard Bard Bowman_

_Prisoner 76284 – Smaug_

_Parole Beginning Date: 14-06-2941_

_Parole End Date: 14-06-4912_

 

  1. _Upon entry of every Town, Village and City you must meet with the Guard in charge and have them note your whereabouts and reason for being there_

  2. _You will further meet with the Guard in charge once every two weeks to confirm your whereabouts and what you have been up to during that time_

  3. _You are not to own anything made of Gold or own any Precious Gems for ten years from your release date or you will be found in breach of your parole_

  4. _You are not to work in Smithies or Jewellers of any kind or you will be found in breach of your parole_

  5. _You cannot own more than 100 pieces of silver for the first five years or you will be found in breach of your parole_

  6. _You cannot be found lighting fires of any kind for the first ten years or you will be found in breach of your parole_

  7. _You cannot be left unsupervised with women or children or you will be found in breach of your parole_

  8. _You cannot buy alcohol from taverns or inns or you will be found in breach of your parole_

  9. _You cannot own a blade of any kind or you will be found in breach of your parole_




 

And so the list went on, getting more and more ridiculous the smaller the print became as to what counted as breaking his parole, until even his superior gaze couldn't read the tiny letters without an aid, the last lines on the surprising small piece of paper read as follows

_46\. If found in breach of your parole you will serve the allotted time back in Erebor Prison Mines plus an additional one hundred years for breaking parole_

_Signed: Bard Bowman of Esgaroth_

 

Smaug was tempted to tear it up but decided not to for now, he didn't want to risk being forced back to the mines so soon after stepping foot outside it, so as Dale came into view he gave one last angry furl of flame from his lips before heading into the village


	3. 'The Bishop'

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Chapter 2: The 'Bishop'

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

A Month went by for Smaug, who found that Dale hadn't quite forgotten him in the many years he had been in Erebor, he was denied shelter in every tavern, inn, brothel and even shed he tried to take cover in, forced to sleep on wet ground between houses, grateful that no one ever dared to try and rob him lest he attack them

 

Any job he managed to acquire merely kept him for one day, working him to the bone then paying him barely even a quarter of what the other workers were getting, never enough to buy himself something to eat so he left, heading for Esgaroth where he hoped he could blend into the larger mill of people there and be forgotten

 

Reaching Esgaroth he did as his papers stated finding the Guard in charge and telling him he was there, then he headed further into the city looking for signs for jobs, growling as he passed several blacksmiths and goldsmiths advertising, his papers preventing him from taking the work he would have been good at

 

He searched for three days but found nothing, growing weary from lack of sleep and food he left the city, the people there much less tolerable of people sleeping against buildings or in alleyways than in Dale, curling up in a barely big enough crack in the outer wall to protect himself from the constant drizzle of rain that had begun to fall

 

He shivered as his weaker human form couldn't hold heat as well as his larger frame, the rags he wore not protective enough to keep any heat in either, he knew this was it, the end of the greatest Dragon of this Age, Smaug the Magnificent, forced to grovel at the feet of man, humiliated, tormented and broken, all because of the band of iron around his neck, closing his eyes he surrendered himself to the inevitable

 

As weak and weary as he was he failed to notice the grey clad figure striding around the bend of the wall towards him, a tall pointed hat atop its head and a staff of dark wood within its grasp, aiding the figure as it walked over the rocky path towards the city gates, a cart filled with fireworks and the figures possessions pulled slowly behind him. The figure stopped as it drew level with the crack in the wall within which Smaug sat in surrender, assessing blue eyes looking over the shivering figure before glinting in the dark as night drew closer

 

Smaug snapped to awareness as he heard a rock shift right outside where he sat, dull eyes, once golden now merely amber in colour shot open to look past his knees and catch sight of an old man stood close to where he sat, a long grey cloak keeping the man dry in the drizzling rain, a wide brimmed flat hat protecting his head and a tall walking stick in hand keeping him upright, a long grey beard twitched as the man smiled at him

 

“Are you all right there sir?” the man spoke with a deep, wondering voice, Smaug didn't reply, merely watching the man warily, the man merely smiled wider, stepping to one side to gesture behind him to where his cart sat, its tall cloth tent erected on the back providing shelter from the rain, “Come along sir, you look weary and the night is no doubt very cold sitting out here. Though my life is very humble, what I have, I have to share,”

 

Smaug took in the man before him, sensing nothing dishonest about him as he usually did when people offered him help, those in the village having wanted something more from him that he was not prepared to give for their food and shelter, but this man seemed genuine in merely wanting to help him, so he crawled from the hole he sat in, holding his rags around him tightly against the chill of the night as he followed the man to the cart

 

Being let in first he almost moaned at the dryness and surprising warmth within the cart, huddling on one of the side benches to let the man in behind him, shivering as his cold, wet clothes kept him from warming fully he was surprised when clean, dry clothes were pressed onto the bench beside him, the man smiling warmly, “Put these on lad, they'll be warmer than what you're wearing at the moment no less,” he said, pulling the large brim of his hat down to cover his eyes and offer Smaug some privacy to change which he did with no hesitation, thankful to be out of prison garb he had suffered with for too long

 

Once done he folded what he had worn on the bench closest to the carts fabric door at the back, glancing back at the man to see him rummaging through one of the many cloth bags at the front of the cart, pulling out a couple of bottles of wine and some bread, cloth wrapped cheese and other food following shortly until what to Smaug looked like a mini feast lay before them both

 

“I've got wine, mead, bread, cheese, some sliced meat, lembas bread from my last visit to an elven family and some dried Oliphant meat, you can eat your fill and you can rest on the cart seat till morning, a much warmer and safer spot than Esgaroth's wall I'm sure,” the man smiled, beckoning for him to eat

 

Smaug did gladly, taking it slow as he knew he would only make himself sick if he ate too quickly, the richness of the food almost too much for his starved taste buds and stomach. Eating until he felt lightly bloated with food he sat back a small wooden mug of mead held in his hand as he watched the man opposite him pack the rest of the food away, a lit pipe in his mouth filling the covered cart with the aroma of smoke, something Smaug hadn't realised he had missed since becoming human

 

“What do you want? In return for the food and shelter?” he asked a little warily, while he hadn't sensed anything wrong about the man, he might have been wrong and his wariness and distrust rose up within him as he doubted he would get this all for nothing, he watched the man smile

 

“Not much I assure you, I'm a gatherer of stories at heart and a story will be payment enough for me for what I've given you, I always loved a good story,” the man chuckled

 

Smaug eyed him warily, the offer seeming a little far-fetched, but again, he sensed only honesty from the man and he'd always been able to tell when people were lying to him, a quirk of being a Dragon with enhanced hearing, the beating of your heart jumping as you lied, but this man's heart beat soundly so with a sigh he began a tale, offering the story of his youth, a young hatch-ling new to the vastness of the world and the troubles he got himself into, the escapes he made from larger, hungrier dragons thinking he'd made a nice meal to fighting for his own den, starting a hoard of his own before being forced to leave it as ice made its home in their lands, bringing disease and hunters with it who killed without mercy until few of his kind remained then only him

 

By the time he finished the old man opposite him had finished his pipe and dimmed the lantern beside him, “A fine story, yes that will do nicely, now I think it's time we both got some rest,” the man smiled, opening another sack he pulled two thick blankets from within, two rolled up bundles of cloth following, one of each he handed to Smaug to use as a pillow and blanket, the bag they had come from laying open between them and offering Smaug a thorough view of the wares deeper inside, silver goblets, plates, cutlery, all glinting in the dim light of the lantern

 

A need to hoard them for himself rose within him, a feeling he hadn't felt in many years since loosing his larger form, slowly laying down on the bench, covering himself with the thick blanket he closed his eyes to thin slits, appearing asleep, the hunger for a hoard eating away inside of him as he watched the other man do the same, rolling over so his back was to Smaug. He waited for a few hours, listening as soft snores filled the air as the man fell asleep, once sure he was deep enough in true sleep Smaug slipped from beneath the blanket, folding the blanket and replacing it into the sack filled with silver to muffle the noise as he tied it shut, using his greater strength to lift it easily and slip from the cart, fleeing into the night

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

The next night Smaug hit the ground with a thud, the sack filled with the silver crashing atop him and spilling some of its wares on the ground, glancing up through the growing strands of his red hair he spied the cart and old man in front of him, the man sat atop the front seat, reigns in his hands as he gazed down at Smaug in contemplation

 

“Master Gandalf, we found your silver wares! We caught this beast red handed with them, he had the gall to say you gave them to him,” the Guard who had caught him spat, kicking Smaug's unprotected back spitefully

 

Smaug hissed angrily but stopped as he noticed the smile on the old man, Gandalf's, face as he reached back into his cart and pulled a smaller bag from within, “That is right,” he told the surprised guard, getting down from his seat to approach a now wary Smaug, helping him up and repacking the fallen silver, “But my friend, you left so early, surely something slipped your mind, you forgot I gave these also, would you leave the best behind?” he said offering the smaller bag to him, “You may release, this _**man**_ . . .” he stressed, “. . . has spoken true, I commend you for you duty now Valar's blessing go with you,” Gandalf said, waving the Guard away

 

Smaug gingerly took the bag, peeking inside to see a small cast figurine of a dragon, done in a metal he had never seen before, a deep reddish colour with what appeared to be scales of gold strewn throughout, the shock growing stronger as he realised the figurine was a perfect miniature of his dragon form, wide eyes looking back up at Gandalf in wonder and confusion

 

The Guard who had brought him to Gandalf, still outside the gates of Esgaroth, grumbled angrily under his breath at being refused the chance of placing Smaug back into Erebor, turning and striding back to the marketplace he had been patrolling when he had spotted Smaug with the large sack walking through

 

“But remember this Smaug,” Gandalf spoke sternly, surprising the dragon again with his knowledge of his name as he hadn't offered it before, “See in this some higher plan. You must use this precious silver to become an honest man, leave Dale and Esgaroth behind, along with your hatred and anger, my kindness will raise you out of Erebor's lingering greed and darkness, this silver has bought your soul for the Valar,” he said firmly, patting Smaug's shoulder before returning to his cart and continuing into Esgaroth, leaving a shocked silent Smaug in his wake

 

Smaug watched the cart until he could no longer see it, eyes wide in disbelief at the man's actions, catching movement by the gate he spied the Guards there watching him warily, not wanting to risk being arrested again and having the silver and figurine taken from him he shouldered the bag and turned back down the road away from Esgaroth, walking until the city had disappeared behind the rocks and trees leading towards Mirkwood, where he stopped lightly placing the bags beside a rock and pacing frantically, hands combing through his short locks wildly

 

“What have I done, Oh Valar, what have I done? Become a petty thief in the night, become a beast on the run. Have I fallen so far and is the hour so late, that nothing remains but the cry of my hate? Cries in the dark that nobody hears, here where I stand at the turning of the years,” he hissed frantically, growing angry he violently shook his head in denial, “If there's another way to go, I missed it hundreds of years ago, my life was a war that could never be won, even when they gave me a number and they murdered the Dragon Dread, when they chained me and left me for dead, just for trying to find a new home,” he spat, kicking violently at a stone before him, the force of the kick sending it crashing into a nearby boulder and shattering into small pieces

 

Suddenly weary, Smaug sank onto the small boulder he'd placed the bags beside, gazing back towards Esgaroth in confusion and conflictive wonder, “Yet why did I allow that man, to touch my soul and teach me trust? He treated me like any other, he gave me his trust yet he knew my name. My life he claims for the Valar, can such things be? For I had come to hate the world, this world that always hated me,”

 

Standing again he moved atop the boulder to glance at the distant walls of Esgaroth he could just see with his heightened vision, growling angrily, “Take an eye for an eye, turn your heart into stone, this is all I have lived for, this is all I have known,” he finished with a roar, scaring the nearby birds and wildlife out of their homes, scurrying away from him, eyeing the city warily he lowered his voice to a murmur

 

“One word from him and I'd be back, behind the doors, within the mines. Instead he offered me my freedom, I feel my shame inside me like a knife,” he hissed, jumping down onto the dirt path again, angrily picking up the bags he threw them over his shoulders and began to storm down the road in fury, before a sudden thought made him halt in his path

 

“He told me that I had a soul,” he said in faint wonder, glancing to his feet with a frown, “How does he know? What spirit comes to move my life? Is there another way to go?” he asked himself in wonder, looking up to the star lit sky he sighed, “I am reaching, but I fall and the night is closing in, as I stare into the void, to the whirlpool of my crimes. I'll escape now from the world,” he said with sudden purpose, pulling the yellow slip from his pocket, gazing at it in glee as he began to tear it into tiny pieces, “From the world of the Dragon Dread. Smaug the Golden is nothing now, another story must begin!” he cried in glee as he spat a curl of fire into the shredded paper in his palm, watching the yellow paper curl and darken into ash as it burned

 

Flinging the burning ash into the air above him he laughed slightly manically at the idea flying through his mind, diverting from the road and running into the forest of Mirkwood to disguise and erase his trail he fled the dredges of his former life, a new one building inside him, his mind planning to the last detail what he had to do to prove Gandalf's trust in him right and show the humans of this world that he could survive in any circumstances


	4. At the End of the Day

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

  
  


Chapter 3 – At the End of the Day

  
  


\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

It had been nearly twenty years since that day, since he left his old life and name behind and took on a new one, although he kept some aspects the same, no longer was he Smaug the Golden, parolee of Erebor and once great Dragon of Middle Earth, now he went by the name of Gamus Auger, Mayor of Mirkwood, a city built by elves but now controlled by man

 

He'd used the silver Gandalf had given him to start a business in a village on the farthest edge of Mirkwood forest called Dol Gulder, mining for Ore and then building smithies to create usable goods from the metal and stones his mine drew up, his superior wares drawing trade from villages and cities nearby, eventually including Mirkwood's main city in the heart of the forest. As his wealth grew he branched out into farmlands for food and material to make cloth and garments, opening factories for the women to work in to craft affordable garments of high quality for the poorer people

 

Eventually his wealth grew enough from the one village that he was able to appoint others to oversee the work and move to the main city and grow his business more, buying farmland outside the city to repeat what he had done in Dol Gulder he bought a factory in the city to create garments and accessories, a workshop being built beside it which he turned into a carpentry to craft furniture and the like

 

He quickly became well known in the city for his generosity and high standards, paying his workers well and treating them fairly, he rose from a mere merchant into the higher societies of the elite, eventually being voted major by the populace in his seventh year as Gamus

 

It was in his second year of being Major that it happened, his past catching up with him with the arrival of a new gentry of Guards, sent from Erebor to Mirkwood by the Steward Denethor in the Capitol of Minas Tirith, at the head of the gentry rode the Head-Guard, Bard Bowman, a man who had made it a life mission to find and arrest a prisoner who had broken their parole years before, one Prisoner 76284, Smaug the Golden

 

As the Guards reached the city they rode to the Major's house to inform him what they had arrived for, passing the poor gathered in the streets as they did so, their cries for food and money ringing through the air around them as they rode, the people singing their woes aloud

 

“ _At the end of the day you're another day older,_

_and that's all you can say for the life of the poor._

_It's a struggle it's a war,_

_and there's nothing that anyone's giving,_

_one more day standing about._

_What is it for?_

_One day less to be living.”_

 

Bard ignored the people as he rode passed, nudging some persistent or slow walkers from his horses side as he passed, sneering at the people in contempt, no doubt judging them for crimes they either had not or committed or that he thought they would commit and soon, everyone he saw was a prisoner not yet in his jails and he aimed to do something about it

 

“ _At the end of the day you're another day colder,_

_and the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill._

_And the righteous hurry past,_

_they don't hear the little one's crying,_

_and the winter is coming on fast ready to kill._

_One day nearer to dying.”_

 

As they rode past the seediest end of town, brothels aplenty down the backs of the streets, each one catering to a different perversion of man, some hosting elven maids who always looked pure, others elven men for those seeking a different kind of pureness, others with dwarf men and women, even one with chained orcs and goblins for those wishing to assert their dominance in yet another way, Smaug had done what he could to stop the brothels but there was only so much he could do alone

 

“ _At the end of the day there's another day dawning,_

_and the sun in the morning is waiting to rise._

_Like the waves' crash on the sand,_

_like a storm that'll break any second,_

_there's a hunger in the land,_

_there's a reckoning still to be reckoned,_

_and there's gonna be hell to pay._

_At the end of the day,”_

 

At Smaug's main factory the staff were finishing their shift of the day, most of the staff were women, ranging from human to elven maids, since Mirkwood had originally been a purely elven city before man forced its way into the forests enslaving elves who fought against them, but there was an elven male who worked in the factory, his true title stripped from him with the coming of the men, forcing him into hiding, sending his only son away to the only one's he trusted that were close, Galadriel and Celeborn in Lorien, they sent letters of his son's welfare but of late they spoke of a human ailment he had seemed to catch, needing money to buy the human remedy for him, forcing him to send all he had saved away, intending to save enough to be able to bring his son back home

 

His name was Thranduil, although to hide himself he had lived the past several years under the name Darnthuil, the elven maids knew who he truly was as he had once been their King and kept his secret because of this, doing all they could to aid him if he asked

 

Today was the weeks pay-day so as they finished their work and cleared their desks of clutter the foreman made his rounds handing out their earnings in cash, as he did so the women, human and elven maid alike, gossiped quietly together, “At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing,” the Foreman called out with a leery grin, squeezing the offered behind of one of the rowdier girls he was stood near, smirking at her blushing giggle, “Sitting flat on your bum doesn't buy any bread,”

 

“There are children back at home, and the children have got to be fed, and you're lucky to be in a job and in a bed, and we're counting our blessings,” almost all of the factory girls called back to him, his pay-day speech almost always the same so they knew the reply he was wanting

 

“Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today?”Eowyn chuckled to the elven maid beside her, “With his terrible breath and his wandering hands,”

 

“It's because prissy Darnthuil won't give him his way, take a look at his trousers you'll see where he stands,” a woman the other side of Eowyn muttered back before they broke down into chuckles, the Foreman giving them a cursory glance but leaving them be as he continued his path to where Thranduil stood cleaning his desk quietly

 

“And the boss he never knows,” one timid new elven worked said softly, “That the foreman is always on heat,”

 

“If Darnthuil doesn't look out, watch how he goes, he'll be out on the street,” Eowyn said back with a glare in Thranduil's direction, she'd always been jealous of his and the elven maids superior good looks, more so with him as the Foreman was obviously in denial of his persuasion the amount of looks he gave the elven male, Eowyn had also always wondered why the elven male had taken to working in the factories with the women over some of the other jobs the male elves could do

 

The foreman finished his rounds, scowling as Thranduil had evaded his advances yet again, the golden haired male heading for the exit doors before Eowyn bumped into him on person, having spied the corner of an envelope peeking from his pocket, grasping it as she fell against him, then dancing back with a gleeful grin

 

“And what have we here, little innocent elf-boy,” she sang cruelly with a grin, dancing out of Thranduil's reaching grasp, the other human women crowding around her to help her while the elven maids hesitated on the sidelines, unsure what to do, Eowyn's smirk widened as she opened the letter, gleeful at the wide eyed look of terror on Thranduil's face, “Oh come on Darnthuil lets have all the news, 'Dearest Thranduil, your must send us more money your child needs a doctor there's no time to lose,'” she said with a small gasp at the message, the different name not having caught her up yet

 

Thranduil managed to get an arm through to snatch the letter back, holding it to his chest protectively, “Give that letter to me it is none of your business, with a husband at home and a bit on the side,”he hissed a little angrily, speaking of how he knew that Eowyn was married to a man, but that she slept with his brother as well while he worked, Thranduil passed a glance over the gathered human women before him and briefly at the elven maids, “Is there anyone here who can swear to the Valar they have nothing to fear, they have nothing to hide,”

 

Eowyn in anger at his words of her being unfaithful to her husband, no matter how true they were screeched as she leaped forwards, attacking Thranduil whose eyes widened in surprise at her actions, elven maids never dreaming to attack another if angered, a human trait he imagined before trying to defend himself, their fight drew the attention of the Foreman who'd spotted Smaug approaching the factory, no doubt to check that days stockroom and his accounting

 

“Stop, stop, Master Gamus is coming,” he cried trying to break the fight apart, unable to do so before Smaug spotted it and rushed forward to help him, gently grasping Thranduil while the Foreman tackled the wilder Eowyn, both of them going ghostly pale at the sight of him and giving up their fight

 

“What is this fighting all about? This is a factory not a circus, now people settle down I am the Mayor of this town, I run a business of repute...” he called aloud, finally silencing the cries of the surrounding women as his forceful voice echoed through the room, although he had trailed off near the end as he had spotted the Guards approaching his factory, amber-gold eyes widening at the sight of Bard at the lead, swallowing a little heavily he turned to the Foreman, “Deal with it please Foreman, be as patient as you can,” he said softly before heading up to his office, smiling invitingly at Bard, the only Guard who had dismounted and entered the factory, to join him in his office

 

The Foreman bowed lightly at Smaug's request, waiting long enough for him to be out of human earshot before turning of the women and man before him, “Now someone say how this began,” he said angrily

 

“At the end of the day he's the one who began it,” Eowyn piped up quickly, offering the Foreman a wounded, innocent look, eyes filled with tears to appeal to him, “There's a kid that he's hiding in some little town, there's a man he has to pay, you can guess how he picks up the extra. You can bet he's earning his keep, sleeping around,” she said with a glare at Thranduil, before offering the Foreman a concerned glance, leaning close so that her breasts pressed against his arm, “And the boss wouldn't like it,” she simpered

 

Thranduil hissed angrily, stepping clear of the few elven maids who'd stayed near him, standing tall and proud, “Yes it's true there's a child and the child is my son. Her mother passed tragically years ago leaving me to raise him alone, now he lives with friends in Lorien and I pay for the child. What's the matter with that?” he explained truthfully, seeing no wrong on his part as he glared at Eowyn for her insinuation that he whored himself out

 

The Foreman sneered, not caring for what Thranduil said as he'd stopped listening at Eowyn's words, “I might have known this of you Darnthuil, I should have guessed your little secret, ah yes the virtuous elf you play, who keeps himself so pure and clean you'd be the cause I had no doubt of any trouble hereabout, you play a virgin in the light but need no urging in the night,” he snarled angrily, face reddening in righteous anger thinking himself played by the elven male, blaming him entirely for his sexual thoughts of his own gender

 

“He's been laughing at you while he's having his men,” a woman at the back of the human crowd called out jeeringly, obviously excited at seeing the Foreman so riled up

 

“He'll be nothing but trouble again and again, you must sack the man today!” the rest called out like the mob they had become

 

Thranduil gazed around them all wide eyed in horror, glancing to the elven maids for help but finding them avoiding his gaze timidly, tears in their eyes as they refused to help him, the Foreman's sick grin making his breath hitch as the man stepped towards him, “Right elf, on your way,” the man grinned

 

Thranduil shook his head pleading, this was the only job he had managed to get, there were no other's going in so small a town, how was he to pay for the medicine for his son if he couldn't work? Grey eyes glanced to the office above the factory where Mayor Gamus was holding the door open for the slowly approaching Guard Bard and seeking help he ran for the base of the staircase, “Master Mayor, Master Gamus, please I have a child,” he called desperately as he found himself caught by the Foreman and manhandled to the factory door, his despair preventing him from reacting properly to break the man's hold as he was forced out onto the street through the factory's back door, it slamming shut in his face with a deafening bang, tears falling down his cheeks as he knelt there

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Gamus closed the door behind Bard as Thranduil cried out for his help, wishing there was something he could do but the man before him took higher precedence at that time, taking a deep, calming breath he turned with a smile, his long hair, now a dark red due to the henna dyes his business had invented for dying fabrics made of the fur or silk of animals, the scales that once adorned his face had either fallen off in the first year of his parole escape or had been scraped off as he'd helped to create his business in Dol Gulder, the rest on his arms were covered by long sleeves, the numbered tattoo on his inner arm covered by them also, so Bard should not recognise him by sight alone

 

“An honour, this town is given, to be host to your presence Guard Bard, your reputation precedes you,” he smiled warmly, arm beckoning to the chair beside Bard for him to sit on as he took the chair behind the desk, “What can the city of Mirkwood do for you?”

 

Bard refused the seat, remaining standing as he removed his hat, placing it under one arm as he offered Mayor Gamus a customary salute then reached into his pocket and gave the man the missive from Minas Tirith that brought him here, Smaug took the paper with a small smile, reaching into one of the drawers of his desk for the clear glass frames he wore to add another element to his disguise, as he read over the missive

 

“Ah, I see our Steward has seen the good this town is turning into, your garrison will be warmly welcomed by the Guards and people of this city, I hope your time here will be spent well,” he said, standing and offering his hand, suddenly a loud crash sounded from the front of the factory along with horrified cries and screams, Bard and Smaug rushed back the way they had come, exiting the front of the factory to witness a scene most only saw in nightmares

 

A large wagon carrying stones and marble from a quarry out of the forest into town had snapped from the horses leading it, causing the wagon to careen down the hill destroying anything in it's path, several market stalls lay in ruins along the way, but what caused most of the distress around them was the man trapped beneath the cart, a child lay a few steps away obviously pushed out of the way by the man at the risk of himself

 

Already several men and elves were trying to lift some of the load from the wagon to make it easier to lift off the trapped man whose cries for help were slowly getting quieter the longer he was trapped, Smaug rushed to their aid, helping in lifting the marble slabs, the heaviest on the wagon, away before calling two men to his side, reaching their hands under the wagon they lifted it slowly, Smaug easily taking most of the still heavy weight, the two men merely adding to the illusion of him needing assistance

 

As the wagon was lifted the trapped man was pulled free, allowing Smaug to drop the wagon back down and leave the men to moving the cargo from the back, he briefly checked on the well being of the trapped man before returning to Bard's side, taking in the shocked look upon the Guard's face. Bard, seeing that he had the Major's attention, spoke

 

“Can this be true? I don't believe what I see, a man your age, to be as strong as you are,” he said in faint disbelief, brows furrowing in thought, “A memory stirs, you make me think of a person, from years ago. A person who broke his parole, he disappeared,” as if realising who he was talking to and about he straightened, eyes wide, “Forgive me sir I would not dare,” he said stiffly in apology

 

Smaug eyed him warily, “Say what you must, don't leave it there,”

 

Bard looked him in the eye's cautiously as he continued, “I have only known one other who could do what you have done, he's a convict from the Erebor mines, he's been eight years on the run,” he said a little nervously, “But you are obviously not him sir, you are human and he is not, merely a feral beast that will soon be back in chains in the mines for his crimes,” he finished, returning his gaze forward, placing his hat back atop his head he bowed to Mayor Gamus once more, “My men and I will help to clear the street here sir, you return to your duties and rest, we shall head to the Guard barracks here afterwards and join their ranks properly, good day Mayor Auger,” he said politely before striding off towards the cart, whistling loudly for his men to join him

 

Smaug waited a few seconds longer before turning and heading back into the factory, missing Bard watching him thoughtfully as he did so, merely grateful he seemed to have kept suspicion off of himself for now


	5. I Dreamed a Dream

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Chapter 4 – I Dreamed a Dream

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

  
  


Thranduil wandered the darkening streets in a state of slight shock, his weeks wages safely hidden in an inner pocket of his boots along with his letter he hadn't returned to the room he rented in the slums, now that he could not afford the rent, having lost the only job he could get in Mirkwood

 

Having not paid attention to where he was walking Thranduil was frightened as he found himself pressed into an alcove in a nearby wall, a wizened old man smiling toothily at him and fingering his long golden locks, “What pretty hair, what pretty locks you've got there,” he crooned, spittle flying as he spoke, making Thranduil wince at his nearness, “I'll take the lot!” he cried gleefully, milky eyes wide with madness

 

Thranduil wrenched himself from out of the alcove, staggering away from him in fright, breath coming quicker, “Don't touch me, leave me alone,” he almost begged, the man ignoring him and stepping closer, a wafer thin man with lanky greasy locks appearing behind him, whispering in his ear

 

“I'll pay you two gold pieces for you hair and two of your teeth, Grima here is skilled at removing them with hardly any pain,” he grinned widely again, voice rasping as he grew excitedly at Thranduil's contemplative look, “Just think of that?” he tempted

 

“It pays a debt,” Thranduil breathed softly, one foot hesitantly stepping closer to the old man, catching the sickening sweet smile on Grima's face behind him

 

“Just think of that?” Grima chimed in time with the wizened man, moving back to hold aside a black cloth to reveal a patched, padded chair in a dimly lit room, two tables holding different tools lay beside it

 

“What can I do, it pays a debt, two gold pieces may save my poor son,” Thranduil breathed through a small sob of despair as he let the two men lead him to the chair, sitting silently as tears spilled over his cheeks as the wizened man he learned was called Theoden cut his long golden locks off, Grima offered him a cup filled with a foul smelling beverage he was told would numb the pain, drinking it all he choked at the taste and sudden feel of surprisingly strong arms holding him down, drugged grey eyes glanced at Theoden who was holding him down, another man appearing to hold his head in place and his mouth open wide as Grima approached, wicked tools in hand

 

Outside on the street the other poor folk winced in pity at the screams coming from the curtained alcove, many of them having been tricked the same by the apparently wizened man, they weren't surprised when the screams fell to sobs and soon an elf was pushed from out of the curtains to sprawl on the street, two gold coins tightly curled in his fist as he crawled his way to the other side of the street, curling up against the wall and rocking back and forth at the pain he was in

 

Where once a regal and noble King stood, Thranduil now crouched in the streets of his once great elven city, hair badly cut in jagged golden chunks, face tear stained and lips bloody, once clean clothes filthy with the mud of the street, shivering in the cold of the coming winter night

 

Down the street a large beast of a man walked, ladies of several species adorning his arms, human, elf and dwarf alike as he paraded down the street, a true pimp, he was known as Beorn the Bear amongst the poor who lived here and was well known not to be trifled with. As he walked he spotted the shivering form of Thranduil cowering against the wall and stopped, “Who is that?” he wondered aloud

 

One of the elven women on his arm's gasped in shock as she recognised him, “It's King Thranduil, or it looks like he used to be, he looks broken now, it would seem the Wormtongue and his wizened King have had a go at him from the state of him,” he told Beorn softly in her melodic tones, Beorn titling his head in thought before nudging the elf towards Thranduil

 

“Bring him to us, he'll be of use no doubt, there must be a reason he let himself be tricked into the Worm's lair, no doubt he'll be desperate enough to do anything by now,” he said gently, he offered for several reasons but the main one was that of all the other brothel owners in this area, he was known as one of the 'kindest', his whores all had their own rooms in his buildings, they were all given food and shelter depending on what they earned and once you were one of his, the other seedier folk in this part of town left you be, it would be the safest option for Thranduil, although obviously not what he truly deserved for a being of his stations but in this man ruled time one could not be too picky

 

It took his elven maid very little time to coax Thranduil to his feet and over to Beorn, the shifter able to see the dead look already forming in the once great King's eyes, a sadness at his misfortune knotting in his chest and he swung an arm lightly over the elf's shoulder, walking with him to his main brothel

 

Thranduil let himself be led along, uncaring of where he went, the elven maid who had spoken to him in soft, kind words had merely spoken of a place where he could work easily and earn enough money for whatever he needed, a place with a soft, warm bed to sleep in and food to eat, deep down he knew of what she spoke of, her provocative clothing enough of an indication of where he was being lead, but his heart no longer cared, broken by the acts of men he had once battled to protect

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

It didn't take long for Thranduil to fall into the role of a prostitute, his already broken spirit held up little protest as he was cleaned and opened up by the same elf who had lured him to Beorn's side, then led to a room where his first customer was waiting, obviously Beorn had been either intending to expand into male specimens or he had some already in the brothel as the man in the room brought up no complaints to his obviously male physique, merely guiding Thranduil into the position he desired and taking what he'd paid for

 

It continued like that for the rest of the night, the elf woman coming in between customer to clean him up, instructing him how to do so himself as he slowly regained his body's movement, giving him tips on how best to please a customer and earn extra money as she did so, effectively guiding him into his new role with little protests from him

 

The number of customers slowed as dawn arrived, allowing Thranduil to curl, naked, under the sheets upon his bed, lifeless grey eyes gazing at the small pile of silver and gold coins he had earned as tips for his services that night, the elf woman having told him that Beorn let them keep the tips they earned and gave them all a cut of the profits at the end of the week depending on how many customers they serviced

 

As he lay there he glanced to the curtain covered window opposite his bed, the treetops visible from his angle as he lay there, humming softly to himself, “I remember a time when men were kind, and their voices were soft, and their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind, and the world was a song, and the song was exciting. There was a time . . . then it all went wrong,” he sang softly

 

“I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that the Valar would be forgiving. But I was young, and unafraid, when dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine untasted,” he sang, recalling the days when the elven cities were under elven control, before men grew greedy and ruthless, “But the goblin's come at night, with their voices soft, as thunder. As they tear your hope apart, as they turn your dreams to shame.”

 

Sitting up gingerly he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and moved to the window, watching the streets waken with the morning life as many headed off to work, he thought of his son, pure and innocent, hopefully still unaware of the treachery of men and his own kind as Lorien had been the last elven safe haven in the whole of Middle Earth

 

He thought back to when Legolas's mother had still been alive, her beautiful smile lighting his world, it brightening more when she gave Legolas to the world, “He slept a summer by my side,” he sang thinking of the joy he had felt the first year after Legolas's birth, “He filled my days with endless wonder, I watched his childhood pass with pride, but that was gone when autumn came,” he finished on a sob as he recalled how his sweet wife had passed that season, the taxing of bringing Legolas into the world, giving him everything she had so that he had life had robbed her of her own, Thranduil's duties robbed him of time to spend with his son and soon it was too late to watch him grow

 

“And still I dream he'll come to me, that we will live the years together,” he sang with renewed hope, looking up, out the window to the green foliage above him as he smiled weakly at the dream of being reunited with Legolas one day, but a sob was wrenched from him as he stumbled the short distance back to the bed, “But there are dreams that cannot be, and there are storms we cannot weather,” he gasped between sobs, breath coming faster as he began to cry again, “I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell I'm living, so different now from what it seemed!” he sang aloud, before quieting again, “Now life has killed the dream, I dreamed,” he finished with another sob, rolling back onto the bed to curl up and gently cry himself to sleep, unaware of the tears his mournful song had brought to the remaining elves in the city who had heard him sing, recognising the broken defeat in their King's tone and mourning their life and freedom along with him

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Thranduil lost count of the amount of customer's he serviced, each one merely another coin he could send to Celeborn and Galadriel to save his son's life, his hair cut by one of the dwarven women in the brothel into neater short spikes, having braided the dwarf ladies hair in return into the delicate braids his wife had dearly loved so often, as payment for the haircut, he's used a little of his tips to buy new clothes that more suited his new 'lifestyle', a green, open shirt held together by a golden yellow bodice, laced along its sides to give him a slighter figure and disguise the ribs beginning to show in his thinning frame, dark green, almost black breeches covered his legs like a second skin, open at the groin and rear to display everything he had to offer which was only covered by a silky green thong, his bodice having a frilled skirt in the same golden, yellow shade that fell to his knees, covering what little modesty it could but allowing easy access for customers if they didn't want to wait long enough for him to undress

 

He soon was promoted to working the streets as well as in the brothels and it was on one of his nights out that everything went horribly wrong. He'd been feeling drained and ill for the last week, hiding the evidence of blood when he coughed in the red squares of fabric he bought as handkerchiefs, and it was due to this that he failed to notice the man most of the other prostitutes avoided because of his more, violent, tendencies

 

“Here's something new, I think I'll give it a try,” the man sneered in wonder, taking in Thranduil's pale form that seemed to glow in the moonlight where he leant a little breathless against a wall, “Come closer you, I like to see what I buy,” he called, beckoning Thranduil over, “The usual price, for just one slice of your pie,” the man grinned dangerously

 

Thranduil glanced up and spotted him, frowning and shaking his head, “I don't want you, leave me be,” he said dismissively, moving to head further down the street to another of his usual haunts, more crowded with other prostitutes but no doubt safer than here almost alone with this brute

 

“Is this some whorish trick? I won't pay more,” the man sneered, stalking closer and firmly grasping Thranduil's arm halting his retreat, he ignored Thranduil's soft reply in the negative, shaking him harshly, “You've got some nerve you little whore, you've got some gall. It's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer, a customer sees what he gets in advance, its not for the harlot to say yes or no sir, not for the mewling quim to pick or to choose, or to lead me a dance!” he cried angrily

 

Thranduil felt fire rage within him in anger at what the man said and called him, lashing out he struck the man across the cheek, scraping his nails hard into the flesh of his cheek and cutting deep, forcing the man to let him go with a yelp of pain, “I'll skin you, you bastard try any of that, even a whore who's gone to the bad wont be had by a rat,” he snarled before finding himself suddenly grabbed from behind

 

He started to fight but a strike to the abdomen with one of the men's elbows and the sight of their Guard uniform and he wilted, cursing his bad luck as no doubt the ponce would simper and wheedle his way out of trouble pinning the blame on him, his status and money giving him higher trust over a simple whore

 

Sure enough Thranduil listened as the man gave a sob story as to have merely taken a wrong turn down an alley on the way home, having gotten lost in the poorer winding back alleys when he had attacked for no reason, he watched with growing horror and dismay as the Guard in charge bowed to the man he had struck

 

“He will answer for his actions when you make a full report, you may rest assured, good sir, that he will answer to the court,” Bard reassured the obviously shaken man before him, his prejudiced gaze not realising that the man's shaking was due to unused anger rather than fear, his cold dark gaze turning to Thranduil with a sneer of contempt as he took in his whorish appearance

 

“Please, there's a child who sorely needs me, please he's sick and needs my help, Oh Valar is there no mercy!” he cried, “If I go to jail he'll die!” he tried to shout again but he fell to a violent bout of coughing, blood running from the corner of his lips the longer it went on, his face becoming ashen and body shaking as the illness that had plagued him took its toll on his weak body

 

With everyone watching Thranduil's shaking form they all jumped as another figure stepped loudly up beside them, the low light of the nearby lanterns revealing it to be Smaug, worried eyes looking at the shaking figure now hanging limp between the two Guards

 

“A moment of you time Bard, I do believe this poor man's tale,” he spoke in the eerie silence of the street

 

“But Mayor Auger!” Bard cried in astonishment

 

“You've done you're duty not let him be, can't you see he needs a Healer, not a jail?”

 

“But Mayor Auger,” Bard tried again, all of them nearly missing Thranduil glancing up weakly with hazy eyes, a soft spoken word of disbelief on his lips at someone coming to his aid, Smaug ignored Bard's aborted attempt to stop him as he stepped forwards to take Thranduil's limp form from the two guards, gently lifting him into his arms

 

“I've seen your face before,” he said softly as he began to walk back through the streets, leaving Bard and his men behind, taking Thranduil to a healer himself as he didn't trust Bard to do so, “Show me some way to help you,” he whispered with care, “How have you come to grief, in such a place as this?”

 

Thranduil, recognising the man who carried him, tried to scoff slightly at his words, whimpering at the pain the action brought, curling tighter against the surprising warmth of the Mayor's chest, “Please, don't mock me now, it's hard enough I've lost my pride.” he said softly, voice a whisper in the quiet of the night, “You let your foreman send me away, yes, you were there, and turned aside when I begged for your help,” he managed weakly, breath gasping between blood stained lips as he struggled for breath, “I never did no wrong,” he continued, ignoring Smaug's horrified question if his words were true, “My son is close to dying. If the Valar hears my prayer, they'd let me die instead,” he finished with a weak cough as he fell unconscious

 

Smaug hurried to the Healer's buildings, barging in and giving Thranduil to their care, hoping there was something that could be done to help the elf he had obviously failed


	6. Who am I?

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Chapter 5 – Who am I?

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

  
  


Smaug visited Thranduil everyday for the next two weeks, the elf delirious with fever and the human sickness he had caught at the brothels, the infection where his teeth had been removed not helping the matter either as his elven body tried to combat the sickness but was unable to as it moved through his body too quickly

 

Smaug had promised himself to help the elf, and after several days of hearing the man speak to himself about his child he knew he needed to find him and bring him to his father, look after him as he had been unable to do so for Thranduil, he was sat in his office rushing through his paperwork in the effort to make himself some time to go and retrieve the elf's son when he was interrupted by the arrival of Bard

 

Bard strode into the Mayor's office, halting before his desk and bowing low, “Sir I have to come to apologise, I have held great suspicions over your identity since the first day I arrived here but I have now learned them to be false, I hope you can forgive me my slur on your good name,” he said honestly, a feeling of deep regret seeming to surround him

 

His words had caught Smaug's attention, he'd suspected him of being someone else? Had he gotten too close to figuring out he was really Smaug the Golden? Why had he now decided he wasn't, what proof did he have, “You have caught my curiosity Bard Bowman, whom did you think I was if I was not Gamus Auger?” he asked

 

Bard stood from his bow, Guard hat under his arm as he stood to attention, “Forgive me, but after the incident with the cart I had began to suspect you as the runaway convict I had spoken of, my doubts were there already due to how you do not look like him but there are ways to disguise appearances and I watched you when I could thinking you might slip up and reveal yourself sir, but I know now that you are not. The convict couldn't run forever and we have found his hideaway, he had just been re-arrested and he comes to court tonight,” he said almost proudly despite not having been the one to catch him

 

“Well of course he now denies it, you'd expect that of a con, but he couldn't run forever, no, not even Smaug the Golden,” he smirked, standing a little taller, bowing lightly again he turned and left the hall and within it a shocked silent Smaug

 

Once the door slammed shut behind Bard, Smaug was on his feet, locking it and drawing the curtains on the windows as he began to pace fretfully, wondering what to do, muttering to himself as he paced, “He claims that man was me, not even the sight of him changed his mind,” he mused aloud, obviously someone must have taken great pains to mimic his rumoured appearance, “This stranger could be my chance. Why should I save his hide, right his wrongs?” he fought his growing conscience, pulling his dark hair from the aristocratic ponytail it had been tied into in his growing ire

 

“Why? I've come so far and struggled for so long to get where I am today,” he hissed angrily, moving to one of his windows and peeking out from behind the curtains in the direction he knew the courts were, “If I speak, I'm condemned back to the mines,” he growled, turning away from the window, his eyes catching the red and gold figurine of his dragon form that he sat proudly on his desk, “If I stay silent, I am damned,”

 

Snarling again he turned into his pacing once more, “I am the master of hundreds of workers who all look to me, how can I abandon them? How would they live if I am not free?” he argued with himself, sinking into his office chair with a near whimper at the choice before him, “If I speak, I am condemned, If I stay silent, I am damned,”

 

He sat there for several minutes mulling over his decision before sighing, reaching for the bottom drawer of his desk and the papers he had prepared for such an occasion as this, he'd always made sure to find men, elves or dwarves he could 'trust' to whom he would leave aspects of his business to if he was found out, drawing up the papers to do so when he knew they could be trusted and it was these papers he now signed and enveloped for delivery, humming under his breath as he did so

 

“ _Who am I?_

_Can I condemn this man to slavery?_

_Pretend I do not see his agony?_

_This innocent who bears my face,_

_who goes to judgement in my place?_

_Who am I?_

_Can I conceal myself for evermore?_

_Pretend I'm not the Dragon I was before?”_

 

Moving around the room as the sky darkened he opened his personal safe and emptied the bags of silver and gold within into the thick leather sack also in there, he wrapped his figurine also and placed it into the bag before leaving the safe open, the combination on a piece of paper on the inside shelf, keys in hand he strode for the door, locking the office behind him he separated the keys and slid them into the envelopes they needed to be in

 

“ _And must my name until I die,_

_be no more than an alibi?_

_Must I lie?_

_How can I ever face that man again?_

_How can I ever face myself again?_

_My soul belongs to the Valar I know._

_I made that bargain long ago._

_They gave me hope when hope was gone,_

_they gave me strength to carry on._

_Who am I?”_

 

As he walked for the courts he collared an errand boy paying him to deliver the letters to the Postmaster that night, with the message that they were from the Mayor to be delivered urgently before he continued on his path to the courts, taking the steps three at a time he burst into the room holding the man being charged as him, briefly taking in the man's shaven head and sickly yellowish eyes

 

Looking up at the judge he ignored the shocked silent hall at his abrupt entrance, glaring up at them, “Who am I? I'm Smaug the Golden!” he cried to the hall, opening and pulling back the sleeve on his right wrist to reveal the numbers branded into his skin, 76284, looking into the stands he caught Bard's wide, shocked eyes and smirked toothily, “So Bard Bowman, you see its true, this man bears no more guilt than you,” he called, lightly fighting the court staff who were trying to lead him from the courtroom, no doubt everyone there thinking he had merely taken a turn after a stressful day in the office, “Who am I?! 76284!” he shouted with an almost crazy cackle of laughter as he spied Bard rising to his feet in anger as he knew his eyes were glowing gold again

 

Turning he left the hall, entering a run as he left the main doors, jumping down the steps and revelling in the feel of the wind against his face in those brief moments, using his knowledge of the city and it's hidden short cuts he evaded the pursuing Bard's movements and made his way to the Healer's, he had one more task to do before he could allow Bard to take him back to Erebor

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Thranduil lay listlessly on the clean, linen bed he'd been in since the Mayor brought him here, drifting in and out of lucidity, between horror filled hallucinations and his dreams of his son, he no longer knew where he truly was any more, but the dream he was having at the moment, was too good for him to care that his life was passing slowly to the Valar

 

Glazed grey eyes turned to the side to where his fevered mind could dream his son Legolas stood, dressed as he had been the last time he saw him years before, smiling softly he reached out a shaking hand to him, “Legolas, my child, it's passed your bedtime,” he mumbled to himself, his fevered mind not realising that the figure he spoke too was the seated Smaug by his bedside, “You've played the day away, and soon it will be night by little green leaf,” he coughed lightly, wincing at the deep pain in brought him

 

Reaching out now with a small sense of urgency his fingers curled as if to draw his imagined son closer to him, “Some to me, Legolas, the light is fading, don't you see the evening star appearing? Come to me and rest against my shoulder,” he sang softly, smiling as his apparition's hand slid into his, Smaug having stepped closer also and taken his hand lightly in sorrow at seeing the elf on the bed fading before him

 

“How fast the minutes fly away and every minutes colder,” Thranduil smiled at the warmth now laying in his hand, “Hurry, another day is dying, don't you hear the winter wind is crying? There's a darkness which comes without a warning. But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning,” Thranduil tried to smile but found himself shaken by another series of coughing, turning his head into his pillow as he did so

 

Smaug watched in worry as the cloth under the elf's mouth turned crimson with blood, reaching with his free hand for the warm damp cloth on the beside and placing it gently over Thranduil's throat, hoping to ease some of the pain he must be in, watching as it worked a little, the coughing calming slowly and the look of pain easing on Thranduil's face, “Oh Thranduil, your time is running out,” he sighed to himself sadly, having discovered the elf's name during one of his visits from an elven healer, “But I swear on my life, I will do what I can,” he told the fading elf

 

Thranduil blinked in surprise at the unexpected voice, his vision wavering between reality and another dream, merely smiling warmly at whomever was beside him, “Look sir, where all the children play,” he beckoned to his newest hallucination of Legolas playing with other children, elves and human alike, in peace together

 

“Be at peace,” Smaug sighed softly, reaching out his free hand to brush through the short, limp golden strands of his hair, “Be at peace evermore,”

 

“Legolas?” Thranduil cried softly in distress as his dreams vanished, lucidity reaching him once more, clearer grey eyes searching the room frantically for the son he swore had just been before him, a gently pressure on his hand bringing his gaze to the man seated beside him

 

“He shall live in my protection, he will want for nothing I promise you,” Smaug smiled reassuringly, Thranduil smiled back weakly, “No one will ever harm your son as long as I am living,” he promised, knowing that Thranduil thought of him as a mere human rather than the dragon he truly was, whose lifetimes rivalled that of the elves and Ishtar

 

“Good sir, you come from the Valar in the stars,” Thranduil smiled gratefully before being racked by more coughs, body shivering violently once they had gone, his skin paling as the light of his elven light began to leave him, his hand which had fallen from Smaug's grasp during his coughing fit weakly reached out again for his comforting warm hand, “Please, take my hand sir, the night grows ever colder,” he rasped fearfully, “Take my child, I give him to your safe keeping. By the Valar, please stay till I am sleeping,” he begged, tears in his fading gaze, voice breaking as the fear of dying grew stronger in him as he tried to smile over it weakly, “...and tell Legolas I love him and I'll see him when I wake,”

 

Smaug tried to smile reassuringly as he felt the hand in his grow even colder, falling limp in his grasp as he watched the light and life leave the once great elf on the bed before him, gently he placed the hand back against Thranduil's chest, closing his eyes and giving him the appearance of merely sleeping, standing he shouldered his bag and took a deep breath, he'd learned from the elven Healer than Thranduil had been speaking of Lorien as well when speaking of Legolas and he would head there first in search of his son

 

He'd barely stepped away from the bed when he spotted a tall figure heading towards him in the shadows of the room, a shaft of moonlight and candlelight revealing the figure to be Bard Bowman, sword drawn as he smiled proudly at having found him

 

“Smaug, at last, we see each other plain, Mayor Gamus, you'll soon wear a much different chain,” Bard chuckled with glee, stalking closer with each word

 

Smaug growled and backed away down the thin corridor between the beds in the Healing building, each bed separated by a thin voile across the ceiling to give a sense of privacy, holding out a hand to try and stall Bard's advance he glanced behind him hoping for some way out, “Before you say another word Bard, before you throw me down the mines like a slave again, listen to me, there is something I must do,” he implored, hissing as he noted Bard's uncaring eyes, “That elf leaves behind a suffering child, there is none but me who can intercede. In mercy's name, a week is all I need! Then I'll return, I pledge my word,”

 

Bard scoffed in contempt at his promise, “You must think me mad dragon, to take the word of a beast. I've hunted you across the years, beast's like you can never change,” he snarled, swinging his sword at Smaug to fell him, Smaug growled and leapt back out of the way, spying a broken rail from a bed he picked up the black iron and raised it in time for Bard's next swing, still trying to talk him out of taking him in yet as Bard argued back

“Think of me what you will!”

“Men like you can never change,”

“There is a duty I am sworn to do!”

“Men like me can never change,”

“You know nothing of my life! All I did was try to find a home,”

“No, 76284! My duties to the law,”

“You know nothing of the world,”

“You have no rights!”

“You'd just rather see me dead!”

“Come with me 76284!”

“But not before I see this justice done,”

“Now the wheel has turned around, Smaug the Golden is nothing now,”

“I am warning you Bard, I'm a stronger 'beast' by far, there is power in me yet, my race is not yet run!”

“How dare you talk to me of crime and the price you had to pay, every man is born in sin, every man must chose his way! You know nothing of my life, I was born inside Erebor, I was born with scum like you, I am from the mines too!” Bard finished with an angry cry, his next strike taking the bar from Smaug's hand, their fight had moved down the corridor almost to the missing door at the back, the door led to nothing but thin air as the back of the building led onto the river, the Healer's kept it open to let in fresh, clean air in the hopes of helping their patients somehow with it

 

Smaug taking his chances turned and ran the short distance to the door, leaping out of it into the night and the river below, swimming under the surface for as long as he could against the current, which was thankfully slow that night, in the hopes of confusing Bard a little, the man would no doubt assume he'd follow the current for the easier swim, but after reaching the bank a little around the corner from where he'd jumped he returned back into Mirkwood city, keeping to the shadows

 

Heading for the stables nearest his factory he sneaked in and began to saddle up the horse he used most often in this city, a pitch black mare with eyes almost the same shade of gold as his own. Once she was saddled he quietly led her from the stables, walking back to the main entrance as he doubted Bard had had time to shut it yet, pulling his hood fully over his face he walked out alongside a cart filled with wood and straw leaving from the market, hidden from the guards as he walked enough for the trees to cover him from sight, mounting his horse and heading at a gallop towards Lorien


	7. City in the Tree's

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Chapter 6 – City in the Tree's

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

  
  


Legolas hid beneath one of the many stairwells outside the large inn he lived in with Galadriel and Celeborn, his not yet fully mature form easily folded into the small space as he stayed out of sight, sniffling lightly as the mark on his cheek darkened, all he'd asked was to be allowed to join Haldir in his archery training, a skill he had shown promise in during the one lesson he had been granted, but Galadriel had not been happy

 

“With men controlling our city, forcing us into work to meet their taxes and diminishing our powers you think it wise to learn a trade in Archery? No army of man would accept you in their ranks,” she had sneered down at him, slapping him harshly across the cheek, “Wake up to reality, it is time you grew up Legolas Thranduillion, lest you fall to the same whorish fate your father did, pick a more useful trade with which to survive or join the servants with their work,” she'd spat before leaving him alone

 

He'd fled the hall in which the strike had occurred, finding the stairwell he had crawled beneath it and not moved since, merely sniffling quietly and drawing shapes in the dust and dirt around him, wishing he was back in Mirkwood with his father, “There is a city in the tree's,” he sang softly, “I like to go there in my sleep, aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my city in the tree's. There is a room that's full of toys, there are a hundred girls and boys. Nobody shouts or talks too loud, not in my city in the tree's,” he smiled softly

 

“There is a man all dressed in green, he holds me and sings a lullaby. He's nice to see and he's soft to touch, he says 'Legolas, I love you very much',” he sniffled again in sadness as he thought of his father, “I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed, not in my city in the tree's,” he finished softly, using his sleeve to angrily wipe his eyes and nose

 

A thud from house had his jumping out of his hiding place, eyes wide as steps grew louder the closer they drew to him, the side door slammed open to reveal a hobbled goblin like creature with leathery grey skin and wide, blue eyes, very little teeth left in its mouth as it sneered at him, Gollum, his caretakers servant in the house

 

“Well, what's this my precious? The little elf orphan is aloneses outside, what shall we do?” the creature simpered to itself, “I say we makes it do our work precious, yes, yes, it should go into the woods for the water for Mistresses bath, or we'll tell on him we will, we'll tell on all the dirtsey little secrets we's knowing, GOLLUM GOLLUM,” it coughed, thrusting the two empty buckets it was carrying at Legolas, who stared at the creature in disgust

 

Legolas glanced into the darkening forest around him, shivering as he was only lightly clothed and he'd heard the tales of what men did to elf children alone in the woods, “No, don't send me out alone, not in the darkness on my own...” he tried to reason with the creature but Gollum hissed and swiped at him, forcing him back a couple more steps

 

“We wonts be asking twice my precious, no, elf child should do as told and fetch water to heat for Mistresses bath, quickseys,” Gollum hissed, baring his sharp teeth at Legolas, who gulped in slight fear, he was unarmed and untrained, he prayed to the Valar to keep him safe that night as he took more and more steps away from the house he was reluctant to call home

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Galadriel swept to the front of the inn she had been forced to turn her once glorious home into, her long, curled, golden locks swept up into a messy bun at the base of her neck, her once glorious attire of shimmering white dresses reduced now to off white, yellow drapes of fabric, fastened to her thin frame by a black corset about her waist, kicking her sleeping husband awake as she passed him, “Wake up we're opening,” she said stiffly, continuing her way to the front doors and opening them wide despite the cold winter air, snow starting to appear

 

Celeborn snorted awake from the cushion he'd fallen asleep on the night before, his own long golden locks having been braided tightly to prevent it from getting too dirty too quickly, his own once silver attire gone in favour of a more affordable dark brown pair of trousers and blood red shirt to hide any stains it might acquire during the day, yawning he headed for the bar and seating area a band of men had installed into their hall, to serve drinks as men came inside

 

The doors open wide, Galadriel and Celeborn plaster fake, happy smiles upon their faces as the customer's of the day arrive and walk in, Celeborn beckoning them in with offers of human mead and ale in large frothy mugs, “Welcome, welcome, come sit yourself down and meet the best innkeeper in town. As for the rest, well they're all crooks, they rook the guests and cook the books,” he greeted warmly, drawing the crowd of men outside in

 

“Seldom do you see, honest folk like me, an elf of good intent who's content to be, Master of the House, doling out the charm, ready with a handshake and an open palm,” he sang for the rowdy crowd, knowing it drew more in because of the curiosity of men, “Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir, customer's appreciate a bon viveur. Glad to do me friends a favour, doesn't cost me to be nice,”

 

“But nothing gets you nothing, everything has got a little price,” Galadriel sang softly from across the room where she was setting out hot and cold food for sale for the customers, Celeborn offered her a tight smile and small nod to tell her it was time to start

 

“Master of the house, keeper of the zoo, ready to relieve them of a gold or two, watering the wine, making up the weight, picking up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight,” he smiled, moving out from behind the bar as the watered down elven wine and mead, stronger than human stuff and cheaper to make, rendered the men intoxicated with merely one tankard, moving his way around the room as he picked pockets and relieved customer's of their goods if he could get away with it, Galadriel doing the same on the other side of the room

 

They did this constantly throughout the day as customers came and went, none of them ever suspected the two elves of robbing them blind and if any did then the two were quick to start some kind of brawl between them and another and blame the theft of the brawler, it had kept their inn going longer than others in the area did

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Smaug had dismounted as he drew neared to Lorien, giving his horse a rest as they walked the rest of the way, the night was closing in fast in the shadows of the trees, the moon hidden behind dark clouds that threatened hail or snow, which he was not sure, but he pitied anyone outside on this cold night

 

A sudden sound drew him to a halt, the sound of something crashing to the ground followed by a small yelp came again from a small cluster of trees to his right, slowly heading that way he kept his footsteps silent, only his horse making noise as he drew nearer, peering around the trees he spied an elven child clutching his ankle on the ground, two large buckets fallen to the ground beside him showing he'd been sent out to fetch water from somewhere, but what Smaug noticed most was the lack of proper warm clothing on the child, the elf shivering despite his species penchant for not feeling the cold too badly

 

Stepping into the clearing he let himself step upon a twig to draw the boys attention, his head shooting upwards to watch him with scared, blue-grey eyes, Smaug smiled gently, “Hush child, I mean no harm I promise, are you hurt?” he asked gently, staying where he was for now until the child allowed him near, not wanting to scare him any more than he already had

 

Legolas shivered in the winter air, his thin clothing not keeping any of the harsh chill away, he'd slipped on a wet patch of leaves and twisted his ankle, the darkness of the trees was not comforting like it had been in Mirkwood, Lorien's night scared him as he didn't know what lurked between the trees. The sudden arrival of a man had scared him more and he could feel tears build in his eyes as he felt truly hopeless, praying this man's words were true and that he meant no harm

 

“My . . . my ankle,” he managed to get out softly, flushing brightly as he lowered his head again to hide his tears, he listened warily as the man approached before gasping as a surprisingly warm hand rested over his ankle, soothing some of the ache there, looking back up to meet golden eyes

 

“Hmm, well I don't think we should let you walk on this, how about I let you ride my horse while I take you back home? Does that sound all right? My name is Smaug, Smaug Argetlum,” he smiled softly in greeting, he'd noticed upon his release from Erebor that his name was not as rare in the human world as before, people obviously thinking it was a name that might bring fortune on their children if they were called Smaug

 

“L-Legolas, Legolas Thranduillion,” Legolas introduced himself in kind with a chilled stutter, looking down to where the tanned hand of Smaug rested against his pale ankle, the warmth of his hand seeming to spread further the longer it lay there, chasing the cold he felt away. As he looked down he missed the slight widening of Smaug's eyes at his name

 

Smaug was surprised at having found the child he sought to easily, and he was older than he had thought, the way Thranduil had spoken in his lucid moments he had believed Legolas to be a mere infant, old by human years but small, the size of a human reaching their tenth year, but the child before him couldn't have been more than five years from reaching elven maturity, while still called and treated as a child amongst elves, to humans he appeared full grown

 

Smiling gently, he gently moved his hand from Legolas's ankle, chuckling at the small whine of displeasure and pout the boy gained, “I merely need a different grip to pick you up with little leaf, once you're on the horses back I'll move it back, I promise,” he grinned, sliding one hand beneath his knees and the other around his back he easily lifted the lighter elven framed boy and carried him to his dark mare, placing him side saddle, “Can you ride like this?” he asked gently

 

Legolas flushed, “Um, I've never . . . “ he said quietly, avoiding the golden gaze looking at him in slight surprise, he wanted to ask why the man had called him little leaf, but was too shy to ask

 

“Well, I'll stay right here then to make sure you stay in your seat,” he smiled reassuringly, replacing his warm hand on Legolas's ankle and patting his mare's front shoulder gently to urge her forwards slowly, his eyes picking out the trail Legolas must have taken and following it back

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Galadriel was furious, she couldn't find Legolas anywhere, the ungrateful child was always wandering off, seemingly unaware how dangerous it was now that men controlled their city, he may only be a child by elven standards but to men merely looking for a pretty face he would be fair game, so moving to look outside she paused at seeing two figures approaching from the forest path, one obviously Legolas upon a dark mare while a red haired man walked beside

 

“Celeborn get over here,” she hissed to her husband, drawing him closer to where she stood, he looked to where she pointed and frowned in confusion and slight concern, “What do you suppose Legolas was doing in the woods?” Galadriel asked, her gift for foresight and mind reading having waned when the men built over her seeing garden, now she could merely feel strong emotions and they were too far away for her to feel that, Celeborn shrugged in answer and they waited in silence for the two to approach

 

Smaug stopped the horse a few feet away from the back door, letting Legolas remain seated in the saddle as he bowed lightly to the two stood in the houses doorway, “Queen Galadriel, King Celeborn of Lothlorien, I found young Legolas here in the woods, sent to fetch water when he slipped and hurt his ankle, but it is sorrowful times that have brought me before you as well, I bring news of Thranduil of Mirkwood and a duty I swore to do for him,” he said softly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on Legolas's ankle as he spoke

 

“Ada?” Legolas said soft enough only Smaug could hear, his tone one of despair and denial, not wanting to hear what Smaug had come to say as he knew it would be heartbreaking but unable to get away due to his ankle

 

Galadriel stepped closer at Smaug's greeting, “We've not been the Monarchs of this forest for a long time, but your greeting is welcomed warmly, what news do you bring?” she asked

 

“Thranduil passed four nights ago, through the misfortune of man and my own actions he was forced into work that broke his spirit, for an elf I believe you know how fatal that can be, only his love for his child kept him going for so long but sadly a human ailment struck him down and he could not recover from it. Upon learning of what my inaction had done I promised to do what I could for him, he asked me to care for his son, Legolas, which has brought me here,” he explained mournfully, “I can settle any debts that may be owed you for the care of Legolas,”

 

Galadriel and Celeborn glanced at each other thoughtfully, when the elven kingdom was still great they would have felt the passing of a King like Thranduil, even now, on the day that this man said he had passed on they had felt a deep sorrow within them, but with so many elves passing daily they couldn't tell who the sorrow was for; if the man was to be believed then Legolas was now an orphan and the meagre money they had received for his care would stop

 

“What to do,” Galadriel said softly, “What to say, the news of his passing has taken our breath away, would it not be wiser for Legolas to remain with his own kind in a time such as this?” she wondered aloud, “He has been such a perfect child and he does not have long before he is truly an adult, how could be speak of debt, lets not haggle for him stranger,” she looked at Smaug with sharp eyes, finally noting how she had not heard him speak his name yet

 

“Forgive my slight, my name is Smaug Argetlum, I was the Mayor of Mirkwood,” Smaug introduced himself, “Your feelings do you credit ma'am, I will ease the parting blow,” he smiled reaching for the bag at his back and pulling out a single bag holding 200 gold coins, “Let us not talk of bargains or fill our hearts with greed, now, are we agreed?” he asked holding out the bag to them

  
  


Galadriel eyed the bag on Smaug's back greedily, wondering what more he could pull from there, “That would quite fit the bill, had he not so often been ill,” she started softly, “Medicines for our kind are expensive these days Master Smaug, especially for human ailments,” she smiled, Celeborn shifted beside her gaining Smaug's attention

  
  


“There is another thing, one small doubt, sir, there are treacherous people about these dark days,” he smiled sweetly, “No offence of course, but please think from our point of view, your intentions with our ward may not be wholly correct,”

  
  


Smaug frowned, despite the elf's words, offended at his implications for his intentions with Legolas, “No more words, I know of your kind and its 'quirks' Legolas will be safe in my care, untouched and unharmed, now, here's your price, 1500 for your sacrifice,” he hissed lowly, pulling another bag from his pack, this one bigger and filled with more coins, throwing them over to the couple who caught them easily

  
  


Turning his horse back into the woods he beckoned Legolas to shift forwards in the saddle and mounted behind him, arms on either side to grasp the reigns and stop him from slipping off, “Come Legolas, say goodbye, we won't be returning any time soon,” he said as he led them into the woods and away from the inn, his path set for Rohan and Edoras, hoping a city of man would hide them better and longer than Mirkwood did from Bard

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Smaug stopped briefly in the heart of Lorien, picking up enough food and water to see them through several days and a salve for Legolas's ankle before setting off in earnest for Edoras, Legolas silent as they rode, mourning to loss of his father between his sleeping moments

 

It took them a week to reach Edoras but Smaug cursed at the sight of a Guard blockade at the gates, Edoras was small for a capitol city and even if he managed to sneak in the people of the city would no doubt notice he was a stranger amongst them, no Edoras wouldn't do, his sharp golden gaze turned south, catching a glint in the far distance of the white city of Minas Tirith, while a human city, it was large enough to get lost in and glanced over, plus his and Legolas's unusual colouring and appearance wouldn't be noticed as much as the city housed men, elves, dwarves and others of the realm within, turning he set off for Minas Tirith, Legolas asleep against him as he rode, unaware of their changed destination


	8. Thror

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

  
  


Chapter 7 - 'Thror'

  
  


\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Ten years later: Minas Tirith

 

The cities lower walls were full and thriving with people, market day upon them as stalls opened and the rich ventured down from the higher walls to see what bargains they could gleam from those below, their servants following to buy the food supplies for the week as well

 

Stalls lined the street, colourful and heaving with wares, dwarfs selling their hand made trinkets and jewellery, mead and meats, elves selling baked good, wine and clothing, humans selling a mix of all these, shouts of bargains filled the air as the streets filled with rich, poor and those in between

 

A commotion up the street gained some looks as a dwarf ran through the streets, several others of his kind and a hobbit following behind, running to a meeting spot by the second wall's gate, the gate which marked the rich dwelling from the poor, all around the street and down the alleys fights and arguments broke out, prices too high, people trying to move in on another's business

 

The group of dwarves reached the spot they'd been heading for, the lone stately house within the lower quarters, a house within which lived a dwarf who worked on the high council for the rights of those less fortunate than himself, the group of dwarves met outside his house, meeting up with others, men, elves, hobbits alike, a small rebellion that wanted more for the poor than what they were getting, any benefits being given to the rich before meeting them at all

 

A tall man with thick, shoulder length hair stood on the first step and gained the groups attention, beckoning out to the almost overfilled streets behind them, “Where are leaders of the land? Where are the swine's who run this show?” he called to great cheer, the dwarf who'd led the group with the hobbit through the streets moved up three steps beside him, pointing to the house behind him

 

“Only one dwarf, Thror my father, speaks for the people here below!” he cried aloud, the gathered crowd cheering for him and his father, Thorin smiled behind the thick beard on his face at the gathered crowd, turning to Aragorn beside him he nodded to him in greeting, this entire rebellion was for him, to help him reclaim his rightful throne in Gondor which the Steward Denethor had claimed and fouled with his actions

 

“Thror is ill and fading fast,” Thorin explained sadly to the gathered crowd, “He won't last the week according to the healers,” he sighed sadly, bright blue eyes turned to the crowd, “With all the anger in the land at what Denethor has done, how much longer do we have to wait for our judgement day? Before we cut the rich ones down to size? Before our war shall arise and place Aragorn in his rightful throne?” he rallied

 

The gathered crowd cheered loudly, showing their support for his cause, but he spied a cluster of Guards heading their way, “We'll meet tonight at the White Tree Inn, now go about your business, we'll speak more tonight,” he told them, watching them disperse quickly, escaping the watchful Guard's eyes, Thorin staying by his fathers house with Aragorn and his group of dwarves, the hobbit Bilbo moving up beside him

 

“Do you really think this will all work Thorin? Aragorn? Do we stand a chance of reaching the castle?” he asked gently, thinking of his son and friends who had been wanting to join the rebellion for days, but he'd refused them in fear they might not survive the battle

 

Thorin drew Bilbo close to his side with an arm over his shoulder, glancing to the man opposite him who'd begun to smoke a pipe to give an appearance of nonchalance to the Guards, “This man Bilbo, is the hope for all of us, believe in his if you cannot believe in me or this cause, my father managed to sneak down the original plans for Minas Tirith before he fell ill, Denethor's doing I don't doubt,” he growled angrily, “The plans show a tunnel from the third wall that leads all the way to the castle, I doubt Denethor ever thought to check the maps in his arrogance at taking the crown not truly his, we merely need to get Aragorn through the gate and he will take it from there, the more of us we can get through the better but just Aragorn will be enough to win this for us,”

 

Bilbo nodded at his side, gazing across the streets to watch the hustle and bustle of the day go by, the rest of Thorin's gang sitting down around them protectively, waiting for news on Thror's health

 

Further down the street a familiar couple skulked in the shadows, Denethor had decided he needed more wood for his city and had ordered Lorien cut to the ground as the closer forest of Fangorn had attacked and killed him men when he'd tried there, the Ents keeping the forest safe, Galadriel and Celeborn had been forced to leave their inn and had made their way to Minas Tirith hoping to strike up a similar business there, but the Guards there were smarter, as were the people and it hadn't been long till they had been forced to working cons on the streets

 

Their son Haldir had been brought with them and forced into helping them, although he managed to sneak away on many occasions, Aragorn had left the group at Thror's, taking a walk down the streets when he spotted Haldir lurking on a corner, smiling at seeing his friend he headed over, “Haldir, warm greetings friend, what brings you to this part of town?” he asked jovially when he neared him

 

Haldir turned with a slightly wide gaze to Aragorn, not having expected to be seen, “Aragorn?” he gasped, looking down the alley behind him frantically he turned and lightly pushed Aragorn away, “Not now please, you can't be seen here, I'll come find you later I promise,” he hissed sharply, getting more desperate as he spotted Galadriel and Celeborn approaching up the alleyway, “Go, please,” he said pushing Aragorn with a little more force before moving into the crowded street

 

Aragorn frowned in confusion at Haldir's actions, moving to follow but stopping as he almost ran into someone, “Apologies, I didn't see you in my haste...” he started before falling silent, gazing at the elf before him, frowning in recognition, “Legolas?” he wondered aloud, thinking the image before him couldn't be his long lost friend, he'd last seen him over twenty years before, before Mirkwood had been taken by men and Thranduil sent him to Lorien, shortly after the elves of Rivendel had hidden the valley city from men's gaze, urging Aragorn to Minas Tirith to take his rightful place and fix the mess the world was becoming, so if Legolas had visited after then they would not have met

 

Legolas glanced again at the man before him at the utterance of his name, frowning as he too vaguely recognised him, blue-grey eyes widened happily as a wide smile crossed his face, “Aragorn!” he cried aloud, moving forwards to hug the man tightly, Aragorn chuckling and hugging him in return before moving to hold him at arms length and take him in

 

“You're doing well I see, did your father's plan work then?” Aragorn asked with a smile, which faded at the sad look that came over Legolas's face before it vanished behind another smile

 

“Ada passed about ten years ago, a human ailment he caught when forced out of 'proper' work and into another type, he lives on in me with my Naneth, so I'm not too saddened by his passing, but I do miss him often,” he explained quietly, turning to glance over the crowds as if searching for someone, “His old boss, the then Mayor of Mirkwood promised to look after me in his stead, we've been living here since then, he's been nothing but kind to me, better than other men I've met through the years, nicer than you even,” he turned back to Aragorn with a joking tone, eyes alight with mirth, Aragorn moved to speak again but was interrupted by the arrival of a man slightly taller than him with fiery red hair, strands of orange and gold running through it, golden eyes warm as they looked at Legolas

 

“There you are little leaf, don't disappear like that remember, my ailing heart wouldn't be able to take it,” he joked with a warm smile, he seemed to notice the third person in their little circle and turned to look at Aragorn curiously

 

“Oh Smaug, this is an old friend of mine from when I still used to live with my Ada, his name is Aragorn, he used to live in Rivendel and we'd play together when I visited, we almost ran into each other and I couldn't help but stop and talk,” he smiled to the man in explanation

 

Smaug, Aragorn could see, was firmly wrapped around Legolas's fingers as he merely smiled back before nodding in greeting to Aragorn, “A fine day to meet old friends, if you'd like I could leave you two to catch up while I go buy what we came for, just make sure to be home by nightfall remember,” he chuckled, turning fully to Aragorn he offered him his hand, “May we meet again, the name is Smaug Argetlum if you need to find me, I own a Smithy by the gate between the first and second levels,”

 

“Aragorn Elessar, handyman,” Aragorn introduced in kind, shaking the offered hand before watching the man walk away into the crowd, soon lost amongst the throng of people, turning to Legolas he arched an eyebrow in question, “His name is Smaug you say?” he asked with a chuckle

 

Legolas grinned back, “Apparently many mother's think the name will bring gold to their children if called such, it's a popular name near the Erebor mountains. I highly doubt he is THE Smaug the Golden, I doubt he would be as nice if he was,” he grinned, suddenly someone shouted from down the way

 

“Run, Bard's coming through!”

 

Obviously someone's lookout had spotted the Guard's coming, but the name was one familiar to all and many moved to hide in the shadows, Aragorn gently tugging Legolas into the alley beside them as the Guards came into view

 

“Aragorn?” Legolas asked in surprise at being pulled into the alley

 

“Denethor knows I'm in they city, he's no doubt told his guards to search for me,” he explained softly, “I made my way here slowly over the years, gathering people I trusted, men, dwarves, elves and even hobbits, to help me reach beyond the third gate, there's a passage that leads straight to the castle and if I make it there I can claim my rightful place on the throne, even Denethor's sons are on my side, Boromir sends us weapons and Faramir warns us when the Guards are close to storming out currently hideaway, but we're nearly ready, we just need something that would rally more towards us to storm the gate,” he explained softly, looking over at Legolas he smiled tightly, “Don't worry too much about it though Legolas, I doubt it will happen any time soon,”

 

Legolas smiled back weakly before letting Aragorn distract him more with stories of places he had seen and people he had met in his journeys


	9. Stars and the White Tree Inn

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Chapter 8 – Stars and the 'White Tree Inn'

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Night had fallen upon the city when Bard walked the wall between the second and third circles of the city, gazing down at the lights of the bottom two districts, frown upon his face as he thought of the one beast who still eluded his grasp, Smaug, angry at having been outwitted by a mere beast he knew was somewhere in this city, he could feel it

 

“There, out in the darkness, a fugitive running, fallen from the skies and from his hold of power,” he muttered angrily to himself as he paced back and forth over the wall above the main gate, “Valar be my witness. I'll never stop searching for him, not until we come face to face,”

 

“He knows his way in the darkness, but my way is the way of the light, I will find him even if I have to tear this city apart,” he growled to himself, glancing up the sky he let a crooked grin cross his face, an old song coming to mind his mentor had taught him, “Stars in your multitudes, scare to be counted. Filing the darkness, with order and light. You are the sentinels, silent and sure. Keeping watch in the night, keeping watch in the night,”

 

He jumped the short distance from the ground onto the wide ledge of the wall, standing to attention as he continued, now looking down at the city again, “You know your place in the sky, you hold your course and your aim! And each in your season returns and returns, and is always the same. And if you fall as Morgoth fell, you fall in flames! And so it must be, for so it is written, on the doorways to paradise, that those who falter and those who fall, must pay the price!” he looked once more to they sky, “Valar let me find him, that I may see him safe underground! I will never rest, till then! This I swear! This I swear, by the stars!” he cried aloud for all of Minas Tirith to hear and Smaug where ever he lay in hiding

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

The White Tree Inn was closed that night, an unusual occurrence due to inn's popularity but claiming they were renovating gave Aragorn and his small rebellion a place to meet that night, they kept quiet but milled around the main room, greeting each other as they moved around until everyone there knew everyone else

 

Aragorn moved to stand on a raised dais near the back of the inn, stomping his foot to gain everyone's attention, “The time is drawing nears my friends, so near I can feel it stirring the blood in our veins but be warned, don't let it go to your heads just yet, we do not want the Guards finding out our plans too soon,” he said with a wry grin, drawing a chuckle from the crowd before him

 

Thorin moved up onto the stage beside him, “The army we aim to fight are a dangerous foe, with the numbers and weapons we never could match while stuck here, but I know many of you revel in the thought of danger and odds against you, this is the fight to end all fights and we must give them everything we've got!” he cried loudly, the gathered group cheering along with him, “My cousin Gimli …” he chuckled gesturing to the dwarf sat near the bar nursing a tankard, who looked up surprised at being named, “... says what lies before us best, 'Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?'” he grinned, the crowd laughing in agreement, those closest to Gimli patting him on the back

 

“We need a sign though, to rally our forces at once and bring them to arms at the right moment,” Aragorn called out, wondering if someone would know of such a sign to use, when no one called up with anything he offered a small smile, “Well, then it is time for us all to decide who we are, do we fight for the right of ourselves or for everyone's? Have you asked of yourselves what's the ultimate price you are willing to pay? This is not a game for rich young boys to play, your lives will be on the line, mine as well, if we fail then Middle Earth will continue its fall into ruin,”

 

Jumping from the stage he moved around the room, “Fili, Kili! Do you have the weapons prepared and distributed? Bilbo time is running short for those tricks from Gandalf! Haldir put Ori down, now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves, Nori, Dori don't even think about he,” he called across the room to where a dispute seemed to have come up between his elven friend and a dwarven family in the corner, he continued around the room in this fashion making sure everyone was stocked and ready to start at a moments notice

 

Suddenly the back door slammed open and Bofur burst through, panting from having run the long distance, “Everyone listen!” he called as the room began to fall silent, “King Thror is dead,” he called gravely, eyes seeking out Thorin and finding him already sunken into a nearby chair, head in hands as Bilbo held an arm around his shoulder consolingly

 

Aragorn moved over to Bifur, gently shutting the door behind him and patting him on the shoulder in thanks, turning to full room behind him, “Thror would not want us to mourn him, he would want us to finish what we had started many years ago when I began to bring you together,” he called around the silent room, bringing everyone's eyes to him, “On his funeral day the gates will open to allow his procession through, that is when we must strike, when the carriage holding him is halfway through the gate we attack, break the wheels and keep the gate from shutting, archers, I need you in the buildings surrounding the gates, use your keen eyes and aim to keep us covered as much as you can, Bilbo, you and your hobbit friends can waylay any Guards in the lower quarters with your tricks and smaller size, keep them at bay as long as you can, the rest of you will be with me, when we break the wheel we swarm the gates, I need to get to the fourth house past them and inside it, the passage is in their cellar, if we can a small group may come with me, if not I need you to keep the Guards away from me, give me as many diversions as you've got, I'll signal you when I'm through and have won,” he told them all hurriedly

 

Moving back to the stage he jumped atop it again, arms spread as he rallied them together before him, “Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of Middle Earth? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of our heart's echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!” he sang loudly, drawing the group in with him as they sang for their friends and family and for all those who suffered under Denethor's rule

 

“Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the tall white wall is there a world you long to see? Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!” sang Thorin from across the room, stood atop the table he had been sat near, tears glistening on his cheeks from mourning his father but his eyes were hard and cold in determination

 

“Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of Middle Earth? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of our heart's echoes the beating of the drums! There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!” the room sang aloud, uncaring if passing Guards heard

 

“Will you give all you can give so that Aragorn may advance? Some will fall and some will live! Will you stand up and take your chance?” Haldir called from where he stood atop the Inn's bar, “The blood of the martyrs will water the stones of Gondor!”

 

“Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of Middle Earth? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of our heart's echoes the beating of the drums! There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!”

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Aragorn let himself be led through the shadows by Haldir, he had two stops to make that night, it had originally been one but the arrival of his oldest friend Legolas he had decided to call upon him also that night and Haldir, being the informant he had become for his parents, had easily discovered where the blond elf lived

 

Aragorn was led to a walled villa hidden near an outer wall of the city as it was one of the few remaining that held plant-life of any kind within the walls, a lone house sat against the wall through a series of trees and flower gardens, the wall held a single wrought iron gate which Haldir paused beside, letting Aragorn through and waiting for him to return

 

Aragorn strode to the door and knocked upon its white face, it opened after a few short seconds slowly, a golden eye peering around the frame before it opened fully, revealing Smaug Argetlum stood before him, “Master Argetlum, I do not know if you recall but I met your ward Legolas earlier today and you allowed us the chance to catch up since we had not seen each other in many years, Aragorn Elessar,” he said politely

 

“I do recall yes, I do not recall Legolas telling me that he had told you where we lived though, although this meeting is not a bad surprise I assure you, how did you find us may I ask?” Smaug asked with lightly furrowed brows, golden eyes glancing behind him as if to spot someone else lurking in the gardens

 

“An elven friend who makes it his job to know everyone and everything in this city, he hates the Guards if that eases your mind any, so no one will find you and throw you back to Erebor,”

 

Smaug froze in surprise at Aragorn's words, golden eyes now turned wary and cold, “How do you know who I am?” he asked softly, no doubt to not let Legolas since Aragorn could see him coming down the stairs at the back of the hall

 

“I spent some time there myself many years ago, I recognised you from my time there, although I must say the longer hair suits you and your eyes are more full of life and less of anger and hate than they used to be,” Aragorn replied softly, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the numbers 2724676 (2) branded on his own arm

 

“That's the same as on Smaug's arm, where did you get it? He wont ever tell me,”Legolas said from where he had appeared beside Smaug, the dragon not having noticed him as he'd been too focused on the man before him

 

“I'll tell you another time Legolas, I'm only here on a passing visit,” Aragorn smiled warmly, “I've merely come to say that hopefully the next time you see me, I'll be in my rightful place and I'd like for you and Smaug to join me in celebration on that day. Sleep well my friend,” he smiled before heading back down the path

 

Smaug turned to Legolas with a frown, eyes asking of Legolas what his friend meant, Legolas breathed in a little sharply before answering, “You know his name, but what many don't know is that Aragorn is the heir if Isildur, the last King of Gondor before the line was thought lost, he is the rightful heir to the throne,” he explained softly, watching his friend go, “He told me earlier today that when he'd been forced out of Rivendel he'd travelled the world, gathering people of every race that wanted to break free of Denethor's rule and join him in fighting for his throne. It would seem something has happened to bring that fight soon,”

 

Smaug turned to where Aragorn had shut the gate behind him, gently drawing Legolas back into the safety of their home, leading him to the large lounge area in the next room, seating himself in the armchair opposite the couch Legolas sat upon

 

“I assume you wish to be able to join in with the fight? To help him reach the throne he deserves?” Smaug asked softly, eyes watching Legolas closely, unreadable, “Tell me this, what makes you sure that Aragorn would be a better King than Denethor has failed to be? How do you know that Aragorn will not be worse?”

 

Legolas smiled at Smaug's question, in the ten years that the 'man' had looked after him he had always tried to teach Legolas to approach his decisions with sound reasoning first, if he could not give a convincing argument for something then he could not have it, it was how they had managed to create the garden outside, through Legolas winning his debates with Smaug about it, Smaug always conceding with a chuckle

 

“I have known Aragorn a long time, maybe not the last twenty, but I did know him for his first sixty years, we played together, practised together, we even bunked together on occasion, I have never met a more honest, truthful man, besides you of course,” he grinned before continuing, “Aragorn was raised with elves, he knows how vital our forests are to us, how vital our freedom is, he became a Ranger in the North for a time and learnt the ways of man and hobbit, he met dwarves and learnt their ways too, if there is a man anywhere else in this world who knows more than Aragorn in how we should be balanced then he should be here too! But there isn't, Aragorn will not let himself be bullied by those richer or larger than him, he is stubborn to a fault, he will do what he must to right the wrongs done to the people of Middle Earth and he will not rest until he does. As his friend I would like to stand beside him and help him in his quest!” he finished heatedly, having worked himself up as he spoke, now standing he breathed deeply a faint flush rising in his cheeks as he grew embarrassed at how he had spoken, but he stayed standing, looking Smaug firmly in the eyes as he refused to back down

 

Minutes went by before Smaug closed his eyes with a sigh, a wry smile pulling at his lips, “I suppose there is nothing for it then, we shall have to finally make use of those Archery lessons I bought you for you coming of age birthday,” he sighed around the curl to his lips, golden eyes opening to look approvingly at Legolas, “I also suppose I'd better give you your birthday present early hadn't I?” he chuckled, moving to stand, he found himself pushed back into his chair with an oomph as Legolas rushed forwards to hug him tightly in thanks

 

“Thank you Smaug, thank you,” he breathed happily against the man he thought of almost like a brother, smiling widely as he released him and stepped back, helping him up with a bashful smile

 

Smaug chuckled at Legolas's excitement, “Come, let us rest first tonight, I'll give you your gift in the morning and we can try and find out when this 'fight for freedom' is going to occur,” he grinned as he rose to his feet, urging Legolas back to the stairs and to his room, casting a last glance at the front door as he thought of what the future might hold

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Aragorn had followed Haldir out of Minas Tirith to the outer encampment where those unable to live within the cities walls were forced to live in tents, he was led to a tent on the outer most edge, its dark coloured cloth walls appearing black in the darkness of the night, the silver writing he knew to be upon it invisible in the moonless night, he nodded his thanks to Haldir as he stepped forward and into the tent

 

Inside he was met by the warm smile of his beloved Arwen, opening his arms he let her rush to him and hold him, holding her back just as tightly, “Meleth nin,” she breathed softly against his shoulder where her head rested, his own buried in her hair as he breathed her in

 

“Arwen,” be breathed back happily, “I'm glad to see you again,” he sighed happily, something in his tone must have alerted her to what had happened as he tightened her grip on his shirt

 

“It will be soon then,” she said softly,”What happened?”

 

Her question seemed small but to Aragorn he could hear all the smaller ones within it, what had happened to bring the fight so soon, what had happened that made him sound so sad, yet also slightly happy, when was he to fight, did he think he could win, did he hope to come back to her, and many more, he smiled gently into her hair

 

“Thror has passed from this world, his son now holds his mantle, we aim to use the day of Thror's funeral to breach the third gate and reach the tunnel, two days, we have two days to finishing planning and getting everyone into place without the Guard's becoming suspicious,” he said with a wry chuckle, “The Valar seems to favour us though, Legolas is within the city, his keen eyes will no doubt aid us in our attack, and his guardian is none other than the bound dragon Smaug, if we could break his confinement and convince him to aid us this would be over much quicker,”

 

Arwen drew back slightly to see his face better, her hand coming up to gently brush the stubble upon his cheek lovingly, “It will all work out, my father's sight may had dwindle with the loss of Mirkwood and Lothlorien, but Rivendel still stands and with it his sight of foresight, he sees you upon the throne, but he does not know when or for how long, but I believe in you meleth nin, enough that I brought you a gift, something to aid you in your fight,” she smiled warmly

 

Reluctantly moving from his side Arwen moved to where a wrapped package lay upon the lone bed within the room, picking it up she brought it to Aragorn and handed it to him with a smile, “Reforged from shards, a sword that belongs to the King of Gondor, returned whole and new to the future King,” she said happily, watching as Aragorn unwrapped Narsil and drew it from its scabbard

 

Aragorn gazed at the whole blade in wonder, he'd always been fascinated and drawn to the shards when he was a child, later learning why that had been, and to now hold them within his hand he felt a new sense of hope rise within him, “Your father named me well when I came into his care, Estel, Hope, this gives me more hope for our success, thank you my evenstar,” he smiled warmly, drawing Arwen into a kiss, the night lost to them as they lost themselves within each other one last time before Aragorn had to face his future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2) 2724676 is ARAGORN on a phone keypad


	10. One Day More

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Chapter 9 – One Day More

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Smaug stood in the doorway of his small house, golden figurine in hand as he watched Legolas practice with a vengeance in their garden, a small, sad smile on his face as he watched him, heading inside he moved to the desk in his study, opening the top drawer and pulling out a letter yellowed with age and unopened, Legolas's name upon its front, inside he had written his confession to who he truly was, everything he had done that living with Legolas had made him regret, including his own part to play in the death of Thranduil, slipping it into his pants pocket he retrieved a cylindrical leather case and placed the figurine within, the strap on the case allowing him to carry it with him if need be as he intended to do tomorrow

 

Moving back to the door he watched Legolas move to retrieve his used arrows and begin again, his aim never wavering, Smaug hummed softly under his breath as he watched, unaware that Legolas hummed the same tune, merely beginning to sing under his breath softly as he watched, “Tomorrow is not far away, tomorrow is the judgement day. Tomorrow we'll discover what the Valar has in store. One more dawn. One more day. One day more!”

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

The day of Thror's funeral dawned, overcast and raining, as if the very heavens wept for the loss of the dwarven King, the procession of dwarves, Thror's family, the Durin line, followed alongside the carriage that carried Thror's coffin, it was to be taken up to Denethor for a blessing, then it would be allowed back down to make it's journey to Erebor where Thror would be lain to rest in the city he helped build

 

All the dwarves within the procession were a part of Aragorn's group, they all carried their weapons openly, claiming it a tradition of their dwarven race to do so for kin lost not in war but through age, they had with them a small group of Guards, five at the front and five behind to aid them through the second level to the gate, where another ten Guards stood waiting for their arrival

 

Aragorn stood hidden in the shadows between two of the houses opposite the gates, Smaug stood beside him, they were both armed with swords, Aragorn with Narsil and Smaug with a blade he had crafted himself in his smithy, the blade was serrated to cause more damage when it struck, the blade a black colour from pigments he had worked into the metal to strengthen the metal, a red and gold scale design in leather made up the handle, he called it Raug, the Demon blade

 

Above them situated in the houses around them were the archers, amongst them were Legolas and Haldir, awaiting Aragorn's signal to begin

 

The procession grew visible through the downpour, Aragorn and Smaug grasping the hilt's of their blades in readiness as it drew nearer with every passing second, letting it draw level with them and continue they waited as it halted beside the closed gates, the Guards outside taking up positions before calling for the gate to be opened, the large wooden doors creaking outwards with a groan

 

Once the gate doors were fully open the procession was commanded to continue, the cart holding Thror trundling through the gate slowly and as it reached the halfway point Thorin cried out from the front of the procession, the Guard's jumping but merely thinking it an act of grief failed to react in time as the dwarves raised their axes and smashed the carriages wheels, the main part crashing to the ground with a thud right in the middle of the gate

 

“Leithio i philinn!” Aragorn cried in elvish, the archer's in the windows quickly moving into place with already drawn arrows and releasing them towards the Guards, Aragorn and Smaug drawing their swords and running from the alleyway, all around them men, dwarves and elves doing the same as they charged the gate

 

Of the twenty-five Guards on the ground, twelve still stood, the Guards atop the gates and inside it immediately sounding the alarm to call the rest to their aid, while trying to shut the gate despite the wide carriage blocking the way

 

As Smaug and Aragorn were at the head of the charge they met the few remaining Guards not battling the dwarves first, Aragorn's blade slicing cleanly while Smaug's caught and his greater strength allowed him to almost throw the body on his blade to the side as the charged onwards

 

Smaug sprinted ahead, sheathing his blade as he turned to slide until his back hit the carriage, lacing his hands together and kneeling to help spring Aragorn up and onto the roof of the carriage quickly, the doors having shut on either side so going over the top was the only way through, Thorin and most of his group holding their ground on the side of the third circle

 

Aragorn vaulted onto the roof of the carriage, turning to give a hand to Smaug to help him up also, before they both ran across the top, arrows flying around them as their archers tried to pick off the Guard's atop the wall, keeping them from firing at the two running beneath them

 

As Aragorn and Smaug leapt off the other side of the carriage they spotted a band on possibly fifty more Guards coming towards them, “Thorin, to the house!” Aragorn cried, leaping into the fray and helping defeat the last few Guard's between them and a clear run, which they took at speed

 

Not even bothering the see if the door was unlocked Thorin and his band charged the door, breaking it down easily with their combined weight, letting Aragorn and Smaug enter before moving the door back into place and barricading it shut

 

“Aragorn, you and your friend head for the passage, by the Valar I hope my father was right when he said it was unguarded, be swift, we'll keep them here as long as we can before leading them in the wrong direction,” Thorin said as he held out a hand to Aragorn, 的t was an honour fighting beside you,

 

Aragorn nodded and clasped his hand in return, “And I beside you Thorin Oakenshield, you do your father proud, just make sure you are still breathing when I come to find you later,” Aragorn grinned widely, releasing Thorin's hand he led Smaug into the kitchens, the cook within screaming at their sudden entrance but doing nothing more as Aragorn and Smaug ignored her and headed for a heavy stone trap door almost hidden in the floor

 

Smaug with his dragon strength, grasped the handle and pulled it open, grinning toothily as he beckoned Aragorn in first, “After yo-” his eyes widened as he spied someone in the doorway they had just come from, grasping Aragorn's arm he yanked him head first into the tunnel, ignoring the man's yelp at his actions as he shifted in front of his unprotected back just as the figure fired the bow he held, the black arrow struck him hard, causing him to stumble back and tumble into the darkness of the tunnel, the trap door slamming shut with a deafening thud, closed to any who tried to follow

 

Aragorn had landed at the bottom of the thankfully short stairway with a groan, laying there to nurse his wounded pride at the unmanly fall he grunted as a heavy weight landed on his back, “Damn it Smaug, what have you been eating to get so heavy, Oliphants?” he groused as he crawled from beneath Smaug's still figure, fumbling in the dark he searched for a torch he knew had to be hanging on the wall, hissing in triumph as he felt one, lifting it from its place he place it between his thighs and used the tinder box in his pocket to light it quickly

 

Turning back to the bottom of the stairs when the torch was lit he looked to Smaug and gasped in horror at the sight he saw, the dragon lay panting on the ground, an arrow shaft protruding from his left side, moving closer he knelt to gently lift Smaug slightly and glance at his back to see if the arrow had pierced the other side, seeing that it has he stood and hung the torch back in its holster on the wall as he would need both hands for what he intended

 

“Leave me here Aragorn, go, I'd only slow you down,” Smaug swallowed thickly around a grimace, he had no doubt the wound was possibly fatal, had known that the moment it struck, even as he'd pushed Aragorn out of the way and taken the arrow for the man, when the smirking face of Bard had greeted him from a doorway on the other side of the kitchen, bow in hand, he knew his luck was ending, 'Just my luck,' he thought, 'that the house we needed to enter was owned by the very man I had evaded for nearly twenty years,'

 

“I can't do that, Legolas would never forgive me,” Aragorn said patiently as he moved to kneel beside Smaug again, grasping him under his shoulders he lifted him and dragged him back until he was off the stairs, rolling him onto his uninjured side as Smaug growled softly at the pain the move had caused him, “Tell me, if I used fire to seal the wounds would you still be able to heal properly?” he asked and he placed a hand firmly around the base of the shaft sticking out Smaug's front, snapping off the feathered shaft quickly to prevent too much movement with the action

 

Smaug roared loudly, the sound echoing in the dark tunnel for a long time, “Warn a dragon or next time I'll crunch your bones happily,” he snarled, gold eyes flashing angrily at Aragorn in his pain, small flames licking at his lips as the man merely chuckled

 

“Now there's the Dragon everyone's heard stories about, I was beginning to fear your time as a mere human had humbled you Smaug the Magnificent,” he grinned, moving away briefly he found a second torch and lit it from the first before returning to the still laying Smaug's side, “Your answer Dragon Dread? What would happen if I burned you to seal a wound?”

 

Smaug hissed angrily, trying to move away as he knew what Aragorn intended and he'd rather not feel the pain, “I don't know, I've never tested it in this form,” he snarled, “In my larger form it speeds the healing up since we are beasts of fire to begin with but I don't have scales in this form, no fire to breath, I'm stuck in the weak, vulnerable human body and I wish I could eat the Wizard who did this to me!”

 

Aragorn grinned again at the angry tone to Smaug's voice as he moved to straddle his side, locking his knee's together to keep Smaug on his side and in place, the wound making him weaker and unable to move Aragorn off of him, “I highly doubt you do, as said Wizard is a dear friend of myself and Legolas, now, don't hold back those roars, I feel like terrifying Denethor with your voice before we reach him,” he grinned, shifting the torch to his left hand he grasped the barbed end on the arrow, grateful it looked like it had gone through cleanly, it must have struck before the arrow had gained its usual spinning tendency that longer shots developed

 

He counted aloud from five for Smaug, yanking the shaft free when he reached two and thrusting the burning end of the torch into first one side of the wound then the other to burn it shut and stop the bleeding, ignoring the howls, roars and screams of pain from the human bound dragon beneath him

 

Once sure the wound was sealed he removed the flames and leapt back in time to avoid a clawed swipe from Smaug that had been aimed for his face, the ends of his fingers strangely sharp and as Aragorn watched the writhing form he noticed other things out of place, bright red scales seemed to have appeared across Smaug's cheekbones and his hairline, leading down the sides of his neck no doubt to curl down his spine, his clothes covering that from Aragorn's sight

 

His fingers lightly clawed and as he howled Aragorn noted the sharper teeth within his mouth, it would seem that the fire had forced more of the dragon within Smaug to the surface, confirmed when he noted an orange glow building in Smaug's chest and throat, eyes wide he leapt to the side as Smaug released a ball of flame at where he had once stood, leaving a black soot smear across the once white wall in its wake

 

Smaug at that moment felt nothing but pain, his human form hadn't been made to cope with his full dragonic powers, the flames he had produced had burned his throat, the fangs now present in his mouth bled and ached like the new teeth they were, his fingers spiked with pain each time he reflexively flexed his claws and the scales that had forced their way through his skin made his body ache

 

A benefit of what had happened seemed to be the quickened healing of his wound which seemed to burn from within as blackened skin peeled away, Aragorn now to Smaug's back watched as the black flakes fell away to reveal a large patch of shiny red scales that once formed seemed to tired Smaug out, who slumped to the ground

 

Edging around warily, Aragorn looked over Smaug, noting his fingers looked normal again, it seemed he was more human than dragon again now that he was healed, his sight landed on where he expected more scales to be on Smaug's front but smiled wryly as he noted the glistening jewels there amongst golden scales, obviously the rumours of Smaug's jewelled underbelly had been more than just rumours, glancing up at his face he noted the scales were still there before he realised glowing golden eyes were watching him

 

“Feeling better?” Aragorn quipped with a smirk

 

Smaug grumbled and hissed at him, groaning as he forced himself onto his front and then his feet, wobbling briefly before he straightened, golden eyes piercing Aragorn again as he stalked over to him, “Do that to me again and we'll see how much you like having a torch pressed into an open wound,” he snapped with a flash of his new fangs, snatching the torch from Aragorn's hand and heading down the tunnel

 

Aragorn chuckled and retrieved the second torch, pausing to pick up the now broken arrow shaft before following Smaug, “It's good to have you back Smaug the Golden, I also hope there is no next time, it was not pleasant for me to do either,” he offered as he drew near to the slowed Smaug, the dragon having realised he didn't know the way as openings in the tunnel wall appeared before them

 

They walked together through the tunnels, Aragorn turning down the tunnels he'd memorised, the silence broken only by Smaug's grumbling and their footsteps


	11. Bring Him Home

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

  
  


Chapter 10 – Bring Him Home

  
  


\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

The Guards had managed to force the carriage out of the way of the gates, shutting them tight to the army in the second level, forcing them to retreat as their swords and axes made no dents in the thick doors and arrows began to rain upon them from above and behind, the Guard's Bilbo and his hobbits had waylaid having made it to the gates finally

 

So as Aragorn had ordered they scattered, all fleeing in different directions, using the alleys and tunnels to their advantages to lose any pursuers, Haldir followed Legolas back to his home to wait with him, sensing his friend needed company, fastening his thick dark coat around himself tightly as he did so

 

“Legolas? Are you worried for Aragorn?” Haldir asked softly as he watched his friend pace the garden over and over from where he leant against the wall

 

“No, well yes, but not only him,” he said softly, reaching his favourite tree he climbed up into it's branches to where he could see the white castle atop the mountain clearer, Haldir joining him within moments, albeit a lot slower than he Legolas remembered he could, they gazed at the black flags flying above them in silence for a short while, Aragorn having said that he'd fly the white flag of Gondor when he won

 

“No, not Aragorn,” Legolas said again, “Smaug who went with him, the man who cared for me these last ten years since my father passed. He's been kind to me, kinder than even my father was when I had his attention, yet I do not feel as if I see Smaug as a father, nor as a brother like I do you and Aragorn. I worry because while Aragorn is of the Dunedain men, Smaug is just a normal human, a weak, mortal human who if wounded too badly would leave me all alone again this day. Why does it hurt to think of him dying Haldir? Why does it hurt to think of outliving him and living without him by my side?” he asked in a small, broken voice that Haldir had never heard before and knew he never wanted to hear again

 

Shuffling closer of the thick branch they sat on he curled a comforting arm around Legolas's shoulders, letting him curl up beside him, “Love, that's the simple answer, you love him, it is up to you how much you love him, but with your confession of not feeling of him as a father or brother, I would wager you do not feel familial love for this Smaug and since you fear for him more than Aragorn, your closest friend, I do not think you love him as a friend either, but I cannot tell you, you are at an age where you need to discover it for yourself,” Haldir told him softly as they waited and watched

 

Legolas frowned as he felt something grow wet against his side, moving a hand to see he gasped at the red colour painting his fingers, turning in time to catch Haldir as he slipped from his seat, breathing laboured as he sat leaning more firmly against Legolas, a weak smile on his suddenly paler face

 

“Sorry Legolas, I tried to hold on longer,” he rasped softly, wincing as Legolas moved them from the tree branch back to the ground below, urging him to keep moving as he led him into the house to lay on the soft couch in the lounge room

 

Legolas gave a soft whimper as he opened Haldir's coat and peeled it back, a ragged wound ran across his side where a Guard's arrow had caught him deeply, “Don't apologise Haldir, there's nothing to apologise for, I've got you now, all right? Stay with me please,” he begged as he rushed to the bathroom for the box of salves and supplies Smaug had insisted they keep for the scrapes Legolas always seemed to gain after exploring the city

 

Kneeling beside Haldir he offered a slightly stronger smile as he rolled his sleeves back, knife in hand as he sliced away the shirt sticking to the wound, “Talk to me Haldir, remind me of all the times I beat you at Archery and sword fighting as a child,” he urged, letting Haldir chuckle weakly as he cleaned the wound of bits of thread that had gotten within it

 

“I think you must - must be mistake little l-leaf, it was I who won the m-most,” Haldir stuttered softly while Legolas worked, doing as told and haltingly beginning to remind Legolas of all the times Haldir had beaten him

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Aragorn and Smaug walked for a long time before they arrived at a set of spiral stairs leading straight up, glancing at each other Smaug let Aragorn take the lead as they began to move up

 

“How much further?” Smaug asked as he spied an opening in the wall of the stairway, looking out as he passed to see the five levels of Minas Tirith stretched out below them

 

“If the drawings were true then the top of these stairs should lead out into the bed chambers of the Monarch's room, behind the bed in a small alcove, the bed should have a panel in the headboard that opens to let us in, or as it was built for, to let the King out, hopefully there will be a method of looking into the room first to make sure there are no more surprises awaiting us, I'd rather not tell Legolas you were shot twice today,”he told Smaug with a grin as another window appeared

 

The sprawling city looked smaller now and Smaug could see beyond the final wall to the tents outside the city, the river town of Osgiliath in the distance and the dark mountains of Mordor beyond that, “I think we should rest a while when we reach the top, let you catch your breath, no doubt it wouldn't do to let you challenge the King winded from climbing a mountain first,” Smaug smirked at Aragorn's back

 

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the ground levelled off and a wall of dark oak appeared before them, silently they moved to hang their torches in the brackets on the wall, not sure how much could be heard in the other room or if anyone was in there, Aragorn approached the wooden door first, ghosting fingers across it in search of the spy holes he hoped was there

 

Turning to offer Smaug a grimace it told him enough to realise there wasn't any, so stepping forward as well he moved to the side of where the barely visible hinges for the panel stood, a rope beside him. Watching Aragorn move to the side as well he gave the rope a tug and watched as the wooden door clicked open, hinges tired with age, creaking as it opened wide to reveal an empty room

 

Still wary Smaug beckoned Aragorn to stay back as he peered out into the room more fully, stepping out onto the soft mattress of the bed he frowned lightly at the absence of any presence of someone even living in this room, dust covered every inch of the room, billowing up around his feet as he stepped on the bed

 

“I think it's safe Aragorn, I don't even think they know about this room, or at least they can't get in,” he called softly, turning at a click to see Aragorn closing the panel behind him, glancing around the room much as Smaug had and frowning too

 

“I agree, maybe the servants locked the room off when Isildur was killed, intending to open it when his heir stepped forwards, yet as he never did the room remained shut maybe, come lets hope we can unlock the door from this side,” he said covering his nose and mouth from the rising dust as he headed for the door, Smaug doing the same

 

There was indeed a key in the lock but Aragorn could see it had rusted shut long ago and there was no way he could turn it, looking to Smaug he motioned to the key, “Think you can unlock it without it breaking off in the lock?” he asked with a chuckle

 

Smaug eyed the lock and key together, “No,” he said simply, “But I could smash the door down if need be, it would alert anyone nearby to our whereabouts so we'd need to act fast afterwards, where would Denethor be right about now usually? And do you know the way?” he asked, glancing at Aragorn

 

“He will no doubt be in the throne room, feasting without a care in the world with his sons, they wont stop us thankfully, but I do not know how many Guard's he keeps on this level, I can only hope we drew them all down to the second gate,” he sighed, before stepping back and nodding for Smaug to do what he needed

 

Strong hand grasping the rusted key and gave it a twist, the old key crumbling in his hand, “Well plan two it is,” he offered a dangerous grin to Aragorn who smirked in reply, walking back a couple of steps he swiped away the dust underfoot to get better leverage before charging at the door with a yell, bracing his shoulder he crashed into the tired wooden door, feeling it splinter beneath his weight and fly apart with an almighty crash, the wood breaking so easily he fell with it and crashed to the floor in surprise

 

Aragorn followed with a grin and offered a hand to help him up, “Well I hadn't expected it to be that easy to break or I'd have done it myself, “he chuckled pulling Smaug to his feet then looked around the corridor they were in, one end was nothing but a brick wall while the other led to a door, “It seems we only have one way to go,” Aragorn said as he headed for the door, drawing Narsil as he walked

 

Smaug followed behind, Raug drawn as well as lightly catching on the floor as he walked, sparks flying as it did so, the sound bouncing off the walls with eerie effect, his intentions to unnerve anyone on the corridor in front of them enough to gain an advantage over them

 

Aragorn flung the door open wide and stepped into the room beyond, finding himself behind the raised throne in the throne room, looking down the steps he found a smaller throne near the base, a large table set out in front of it, three people sat at it, apparently having been eating moments before as they were now at their feet, the eldest of the three cowering behind the younger two who stood swords drawn

 

“I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's true heir, and I have to come to claim the throne that is rightfully mine,” he called as he stepped up beside the main throne, watching at the two young men seemed to straighten and lower their swords at his words, he'd never seen their faces but he could guess that these were Boromir and Faramir, son's of Denethor, the coward who stood behind them, “Whom do I have to challenge to claim my place? Where stands Denethor, Steward of Gondor, the man who has soiled this throne with his ill intentions?” he taunted

 

Indeed it drew out the lavishly dressed man behind his son's, a black fur cloak lined with white fur lay around his shoulders, the garments he wore underneath were brightly coloured and fancifully made from rich fabrics he had never seen before, the man's belly protruding from the greed he had fallen under as he no doubt stuffed himself with fine food at every meal while his city and empire starved around him

 

“How dare you, the throne is rightfully mine, there is no King of Gondor, that line abandoned us years ago! Why should we just let you take it back when you want? I have made this city great! I have continued my families work, taken back the land the elves, dwarves and hobbits stole from us, I did! The city thrives with more people because of me! My people cheer for me!” Denethor screamed madly up at Aragorn

 

“Your people? The only people who call your name are those living in wealth like you, only those who never dirty their hands with work or know what a proper day at work feels like, they only cheer for you because you feed their greed by feeding your own, your city is crumbling beneath you and when it's about to fall those people will abandon you without a thought, caring for their own hides more than yours,” Aragorn hissed angrily as he advanced down the stairs, Smaug staying near the top, Raug drawn and hanging by his side in warning to any who tried to interfere with Aragorn

 

Denethor screamed in outrage, tearing the sword from his youngest son's hand as he moved to intercept Aragorn, “YOU LIE! You're filled with nothing but filthy, treacherous lies! My people would never abandon me! I am their King!” he cried, swinging his borrowed sword wildly at Aragorn who easily deflected the blow and the following ones

 

“But Gondor has no King, according to you, so what are you really? Merely someone playing a role? A liar? A fake?” Aragorn asked coldly, “You have broken the balance within Middle Earth with your actions, the forest of Lothlorien is nothing but saplings struggling to survive, Fangorn is closed to everyone, even the elves, Rivendel is hidden and Mirkwood cowers at the feet of men, the Shire is abandoned and dwarves lock themselves underground to avoid your culls, it is a wonder that Orcs and Goblins have not overrun us yet,”

 

Denethor swung wildly again, moving about erratically as he did, so that when Aragorn moved to parry again Denethor had attempted to jump forwards, the move had impaled himself upon Narsil held within Aragorn's surprised grasp, the sword he held falling from suddenly limp fingers with a clang as Denethor clutched at the blade protruding from his chest, wild but lucid eyes gazing up at Aragorn

 

“I only wished to bring greatness to man again, our city was failing, I only wanted to make Minas Tirith great once more,” he rasped, blood bubbling up as he spoke and spilling past his lips before he grew limp, his weight forcing Aragorn's arm down until Denethor slid from the blade to the ground, his son's moving to his side with sad but accepting gazes

 

Aragorn glanced up to see Smaug lounging in the main throne with a grin, Raug resting beside his hand on the ground as he waved his free hand in the air, calling down loudly so the Guard's rushing into the hall at the main door could hear too

 

“All hail Aragorn! King of Gondor! Protector of Middle Earth!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have two choices now, if you wish for a happy ending then continue to the next chapter, it shall contain the last chapter and the epilogue of a happier ending, however if you wish for an alternate ending that follows les miserable more then skip the next chapter and go for the last one, where the last chapter and epilogue of the sad ending are
> 
> The choice is yours XD enjoy readers


	12. Bard's Suicide (version 1) and Happy Epilogue

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Chapter 11 – 'Bard's' Suicide

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

  
  


It was a long time before Smaug was able to escape the castle atop the mountain and in all that time he hadn't seen a hair of Legolas at all, growing worried he hurried down the levels, amazed at how the gates were all open, even the one between the second and third level, in his hurry he failed to notice the shadow that began to tail him

 

Reaching his home he rushed through the gate to the open door, freezing briefly at the trail of blood across the door frame before he was once again rushing inside, “Legolas! Legolas where are you!” he called frantically at the bottom of the stairs, cursing his decision to have a dark carpet as he'd lost the blood trail upon entering the house

 

The sound of fabric rustling drew his attention to his lounge, rushing inside he gasped at the sight of Legolas sat wide eyed in front of the couch, hands drenched in blood, eyes glazed with exhaustion, rushing to his side he looked him over frantically, “Legolas, Legolas speak to me, are you hurt? Whose is this blood?” he asked frantically, a movement from the couch drew his attention to another elf laying there breathing slow as he lay unconscious upon his couch

 

“Smaug?” a soft voice seemed to say from afar, Smaug turned back to Legolas who was blinking frantically, seeming to grow more lucid with every blink, “Haldir, he … I did what I could, I cleaned the would and bathed it in the healing ointment. It looked like a bad flesh wound, nothing else was hit, so I … I … I stitched him up, he stopped begging me to stop halfway through, it...” Legolas spoke in a soft voice

 

Smaug drew him close and pressed a warm kiss to his forehead, “Hush now little leaf, I'm here now, I'm here,” he soothed gently, spying a murky bowl of water beside Legolas he lifted it and placed it in his hands, “Why don't you go clean and refill this, wash your hands too while I check your work, see if he needs to see an actual Healer then we can talk more okay?” he smiled gently, ushering Legolas from the room with the bowl and cloth

 

Once he was sure Legolas was doing as he asked he shifted closer to this Haldir's side, lifting the blanket Legolas had draped over him to check his wound, sighing in relief as he spotted no obvious signs of infection, no redness of swelling and no extra heat when he gently placed a hand over it. He could see the stitches Legolas had made in the wound were even and secure, despite how shaken he must have been when he did this

 

Looking up at a sound in the hall his eyes widened briefly in surprise before he sighed in resignation, Bard stood in the doorway, bow drawn again and aimed at him, turning his head back to watch Haldir sleep he addressed the man, “I see you found me again Guard Bowman,” he said softly, wishing Legolas took his time and didn't come back yet

 

“I will always find you beast, you have evaded me for too long, Erebor mines will be pleased to have their hardest worked back beneath its floors once more,” the man smirked, stepping closer and beckoning with his arrow for Smaug to stand, which he did, gently pulling the blanket back over the figure on the couch

 

“Have you cleared all this with the new King?” a soft voice asked from behind Bard, the man keeping his bow drawn and aimed at Smaug as he turned his head to look at the blonde elf in the hall behind him, moving to the side he growled for him to enter the room as well, placing his back to the wall beside the door, replacing his bow and quickly drawing his sword

 

“New King? Steward Denethor himself asked me to either kill this beast or get him back into the mines and I will accomplish this task, this beast is good for nothing more than mining the precious ore and gems from beneath this earth,” Bard growled angrily

 

“Have you not heard Bard?” Smaug suddenly smirked, “There is a new King, the white flags of Gondor fly again as the rightful heir sits upon the throne. Do you not believe me? Then merely glance through the window to the castle,” he offered with a grin, walking backwards to stand again the wall himself to let Bard pass if he wished

 

Watching with glowing golden eyes as the man did as he'd told him, peering out the window and eyes widening in surprise, “Who, who is our new King, why did Denethor's sons not aid their father in protecting his seat?” he asked a little hoarsely, sword tip drooping as he gazed up at the white flags in surprise, the cheering and celebration from the city around him seeming only just now to reach him

 

“Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur,” Legolas spoke proudly from beside him, “Friend of dwarves, elves, hobbits and a dragon,” Smaug glanced at him in feared surprise, Legolas looked back emotions flashing in his eyes so fast it was hard to keep track, but the soft, sweet smile he was given eased the fear of Legolas possibly rejecting him because of what he was

 

Bard scoffed, gaining their attention again, “Dragon's do not have friends, nor are the kind and caring as you will no doubt claim, this beast here does not deserve kindness or love for what he tried to do, for what he did to Dale!” he growled, raising his sword again and stepping closer, forcing Smaug to urge Legolas behind him protectively as he backed away from it

 

“That was long before your lifetime, has he not atoned for what he did already? Spending nearly two centuries down in those cursed mines while the world above him fell into death and despair,” Legolas argued from where Smaug had moved him, glaring at Bard over Smaug's shoulder

 

“No and he never will, he is nothing more than a beast, an uncaring creature that cannot love, cannot regret and cannot be forgiven,” Bard shouted firmly, stepping closer once more in determination, “You will come with me to the King, I will tell him the truth of what you are and we shall see what judgement he wishes to pass for you, I will be asking for the Death penalty of course,” Bard smirked as he moved to urge them from the room

 

As Smaug and Legolas passed the couch a hand grasped loosely at his pants drawing his gaze down to the elf laying there, “Aragorn is King?” Haldir rasped with a small smile, face pale and grip weak as the wound had taken its toll on him, “He did it, I knew he would,” he smiled warmly as his grip slackened and fell from Smaug's pants, the pale elf panting from the exertion just that move had caused him

 

Ignoring Bard's angry hiss Smaug bent and lifted Haldir into his arms, carrying him easily and gently, trying not to aggravate his wound as he moved him, “I will take you to him and you can see for yourself little archer,” he soothed with a low rumble, feeling Legolas was close at his side as he strode passed Bard and led the way back through the city, at the sight of the figure in his arms he found a path being created for him as he headed down the streets

 

Passing along the main path through the second level a wounded cry sang through the air and two golden haired elves pushed through the crowd to stand before him, Galadriel's shaking hands hovering lightly over her son's pale form, lifting her gaze to the person carrying him she gasped again lightly as she recognised him as the man who had taken Legolas years before

 

“Lady Galadriel, he's alive do not fear, he merely needs to rest for a while to let his wound heal,” he rumbled softly, the point of Bard's blade pressing him forwards at his back, forcing him to walk around and passed Galadriel and Celeborn, “We go to greet the new King if you wish to join us,” he called over his shoulder, at his words many of the surrounding crowd followed along behind Bard, so that as they passed the third gate they had become almost a procession led by Smaug and Legolas

 

As they slowly made their way uphill Smaug glanced at the silent elf beside him, “How long have you known?” he wondered softly, catching Legolas's attention and gaze

 

“When you returned and sent me for clean water, I found a letter on the floor in the hall with my name on it,” he explained softly, Smaug sighing wryly as he recalled the letter he had taken with him, having intended to have someone deliver it to Legolas if he had been grievously wounded, “I read it, everything. I don't blame you though, for what happened to my Ada, it was the Valar's time to take him I feel, he hadn't truly been happy since my Naneth passed,” he said softly, looking towards their path again as he spoke, a gentle smile upon his lips as he spoke of his father

 

“At least now he is with her once more and can be happy. You kept your word to him too, you raised me kindly those last few years of my childhood, and the years after, a kindness I hadn't expected to come from whom I thought was merely a man, but who I'd not have expected any kindness from at all if I'd known who you truly were back then, I have no doubt they would thank you if they could,” he said, turning to offer a warm smile to Smaug as they passed the gate between level three and four

 

They walked in silence after that, the gathered crowd behind them keeping pace as the people Aragorn had fought for wished to meet their new King, it took until the sun was high above their heads, peeking from behind the rain clouds still hanging about the sky, to reach the long dais at the top, Bard forced Legolas to take Haldir from Smaug's arms, sending him back to the crowd behind him as he led Smaug to stand before the withered white tree, forcing him to his knees in front of it as Aragorn walked from within the halls, Boromir and Faramir at his sides

 

“Is it true? Have you defeated Denethor and taken his seat upon the throne?” someone called from the gathered crowd behind Bard, all eyes focused on Aragorn's tall form

 

Aragorn nodded, “It is, no longer will Denethor destroy our lands, I aim to right the wrongs he has done, give back the land he stole and return Middle Earth to glory it once held strong,” he told the gathered crowd before glancing down to where Smaug knelt at sword point in front of him, a light frown crossing his features, “What is the reason for this I see before me?” he asked of Bard, the one holding the sword

 

“Twenty years he has eluded me, but I have finally caught up with the beast, I bring before you the escaped convict Smaug the Golden for judgement. He deserves nothing more than death for the troubles he has caused this world during his time upon it,” Bard called loudly enough for all to hear as the crowd fell silent behind him, many gazing at the kneeling form with wide eyes as they recognised him as the kind man who had helped them in the past ten years

 

So, moments after Bard had finished speaking, the crowd rose their voices in protest behind him, startling him with the force behind their denial at his words, he turned to them eyes wide in surprise, sword held before him as he gazed over the crowd with a look of betrayal and horror as he took in their words

 

Dwarves shouted of the help Smaug had given them with their smithy's, elves told of the herbs he grew for them in his gardens for no charge, women and children spoke of the kindness he offered them with spare coins, toys and food, men shouted their tales of drinking with him and how he helped them home safely in the middle of the night if they'd drank too much, even the few elderly members of the crowd offered their stories of how Smaug had sat and talked to them, listening to their tales of the past with eager ears and kind words

 

Aragorn chuckled from his spot atop the stairs and held his hands out in a gesture for calm and silence, the crowd slowly doing so, he began to walk down the steps, Bard turning at the sound to watch him, sword hanging limply from his side, overwhelmed by the crowds response

 

“I think the city and its people speak for themselves about your offer, did Smaug not serve 171 years within the mines of Erebor? I was a prisoner there myself for a short while, some fifty years ago, I worked alongside him and watched how he took the harsh words and hard strikes you and the Guards there rained down upon him, yet not once did he retaliate, I've heard tales of how he escaped your clutches and rose to be Mayor of Mirkwood, letting the city shine as it used to in the short time he was there before you forced him from the city, bringing him here. I feel he has atoned more than enough for what he merely tried to do, he did not succeed, he was tricked and trapped in the form knelt before you and he has not once lashed out at us for his misfortune, and he could have,” Aragorn spoke clearly, addressing everyone around them, “To be honest he should have, for how men have treated him to hear that he has not held it against us and even helped us despite this, I feel is a greater sign that he does not hate us, it is why I hereby pardon him of all his past crimes we hold against him I also hereby call the closing of Erebor Prison and return it's keeping to the dwarves who built it, the Durin line, the Guard's are to be disbanded, Mirkwood and Lothlorien I return to the elves, any men living within them are to either help rebuild the elven cities with the elves or are to leave,” he called across the crowds, elves and dwarfs cheering his name

 

“As for the cities of men, I will visit them all over the next year as I travel the kingdom, righting the wrongs of the rich who rule them with uncaring hands, your cities will thrive again properly! So Bard Bowman, put down your sword and remove your coat, your services as a Guard are longer needed and the person you bring before me is innocent of any crimes and wrong doing. Not only that but it is thanks to him that I was still alive to take the throne when he took an arrow for me earlier today,” Smaug looked to Aragorn in surprise at his actions and words, rising to his feet slowly he watched as Aragorn approached and clapped him heartily on the shoulders with a smile, jolting him from his surprised stupor he lifted his arms to clasp Aragorn's biceps gently

 

“I have someone to meet you, two people really,” he grinned, turning he beckoned Legolas forwards from where he stood in the crowd, Haldir still within his arms, “Haldir is gravely wounded but Legolas did a fine job patching him back up, a couple weeks with Healers should see him well again,” he said softly before stepping aside to let Aragorn approach his friends

 

Seeing Legolas distracted with talking with Aragorn he sighed wearily, glancing around he noticed Bard missing but his sword and cloak laying on the ground where he once stood. Giving one last glance to Legolas he turned and walked back the way he had come, loosing himself in the crowd and picking up a fallen cloak to cover himself with as he left it, to disguise his appearance. Bard was right, he was nothing but a mere monster, a beast, and it wouldn't be long before the people remembered that and began to shun him again, so he left, while they cheered his name along with Aragorn's

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

  
  


Bard moved through the crowd sluggishly as they cheered around him to their King, he meandered through, not fighting against the jostling he got as the crowd danced for joy until he found himself alone at the back of the crowd, standing mere feet away from the open precipice at the end of the Castles forecourt, which was carved at the top of a plateau upon the mountainside. Moving to stand near the edge Bard looked out over the city with a blank gaze, thoughts of Smaug running through his mind, everything his parents had told him of the creature and everything he had seen while a guard at Erebor and after

  
  


Bard hissed angrily, beginning to pace across the edge of stone drop he stood beside, “Who is this beast? What creature of Morgoth is he? To trick me like that and go before the King? It was his hour at last, to put a seal on my fate, wipe out the past, and wash me clean off the slate, all it would take was a slash of his blade before we came here. Vengeance was his and he chose to humiliate me. Damned if I'll live and let him go free, damned if I'll yield at the end of a chase, I am the Law and the Law is not mocked, I'll show that beast that I cannot be tricked! There is nothing on Middle- Earth that we share. It is either Smaug the Golden, or Bard the Bowman!” he finished with a wide smirk, turning with the intention to storm back through the crowds

  
  


But he paused, seeing all the smiling faces, the happiness the people of the city showed at an action the 'beast' had helped to cause, he found his anger and determination waning, “How can I allow this beast to hold dominion over me? This desperate Dragon I have hunted, he saved the new King. He gave Middle-Earth freedom. I should have perished by his hand, tt was his right! It was my right to die as well, instead I live … but live in hell,” he snarled angry at himself this time as he resumed pacing, not noticing he was closer to the edge than before, small pebbles being knocked off the side as he paced

  
  


“And my thoughts fly apart, can this beast be believed? Shall his sins be forgiven? Shall his crimes be reprieved? And must I now begin to doubt, who never doubted all these years, my heart is stone but still it trembles, the world I have known, is lost in shadow. Is he from heaven or from hell? And does he know, that freeing Middle-Earth today, this beast had rid me of purpose, even so,” he stopped in the centre of the open edge, looking out over the city beneath as he reached out one hand to the sky, “I am reaching but I fall and the night is black and cold, as I stare into the void of a world that cannot hold. I'll escape now from that world! From the world of Middle-Earth! There is nowhere I can turn, there is no way to go on!” he finished with a decisive sigh, flinging both arms out to the side and stepping out into the open air before him, eyes closed as he listened to the wind around him until his world fell into darkness and silence

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

  
  


Chapter 12 – Epilogue

  
  


\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Days passed and the coronation of Aragorn arrived, with it came also the arrival of Aragorn's oldest friends, the elves of Rivendel having opened their gates to the outside world again, Aragorn stood at the stairs leading into the castle atop Minas Tirith, looking down at those gathered beneath him, Gandalf the Grey stood beside him having just crowned him King, on his other side was his new wife Arwen having wed her moments after being crowned and uniting elves and men again

 

To her side stood her father Elrond and her two brothers, Galadriel and Celeborn looking more their usual selves stood beside Elrong, Haldir and Legolas beside them; on Gandalf's other side stood the dwarves who had survived the attack to get Aragorn through, Thorin was still unconscious at the healers but his cousin Kili stood in his place, wearing black to mourn his brother Fili who had fallen, Bifur and Bombur where there, Gloin, Nori, Ori and Dori around them with Gimli stood beside his father, all wearing black to respect their fallen comrades

 

Legolas watched the proceedings with a listless gaze, dressed in the garments he recalled his father wearing as he was now King of Mirkwood in his place, he would be returning there the next day to begin returning the city to its former glory, a task he was sure would be difficult but worth it to see the forest blossom again around him

 

A space stood open beside him, empty of the figure that should have stood there with him, Smaug the Golden, honoured by Aragorn again during the coronation despite his absence, he'd given Legolas a scroll to give the Dragon if he ever saw him again, pardoning him and gifting him with a task from the King

 

Since the day Aragorn had taken the throne by Denethor's death no one could recall seeing hide nor hair of Smaug since the scene in front of the castle, no one knew where he had gone to or where he could be found and Legolas missed him deeply, he could recall the conversation he had held with Haldir in the treetops of his garden and had thought long and hard about what kind of love he felt for the grouchy Dragon, recalling fondly how he was always irritable in the morning before his morning tea, upon drinking it he would relax and let Legolas tackle the veritable mane his hair always became after a nights sleep, Legolas sure the man did it on purpose to irritate him

 

As Haldir had said, it was not familiar nor friend love he felt for Smaug, but another kind far more wondrous and he had wanted the Dragon himself to know before anyone else but could not find him, he hadn't even returned to their home before leaving as Legolas had noticed all of Smaug's clothes were still in their places when he'd checked. Oh he would be having more than a few stern words with Smaug when he found him, that he promised to the Valar was a fact

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Smaug had returned to Erebor first, gazing at the large foreboding doors in contemplation for a while before turning to venture in Dale and Esgaroth, he noted how little the town and city had changed, although the people did not recognise him as he wandered the streets, pausing at corners and alley's he remembered having slept within years ago as he walked

 

Walking slow as he retraced his journey down the road he paused at an outcrop or rocks, chuckling softly as he sat down upon them, fingering the long grass growing at the side of the road as he thought back to a moment that seemed so long ago, when he tore up his hatred and betrayal along with a lone yellow slip of paper, letting it go into the wind as he began a new life, a new journey

 

Moving off again he paused outside the trees marking the entrance to Mirkwood, reaching out a hand to rest against the thin trunk of one of the younger tree's, thinking of the blonde elf he had left behind in Minas Tirith and thinking of how he had never once brought him back to Mirkwood in the years he had looked after him, he should have, even if just to visit the grave of Thranduil he had commissioned before leaving, the elven King's body to be laid to rest by his elven kin beneath the great oak tree at the centre of the old elven city

 

Moving softly within the tree line, the vastness of the trees and abundance of them quickly shrouding him in shadows and hiding him from anyone looking from the road or paths within the forest, still thinking of Legolas as he walked and sang in an old elven tongue many had forgotten, 

 

“ _Valar Elbereth!_

_Hear my prayer!_

_In his need, you have always been there._

_He is young, he's afraid!_

_Let him rest, Valar blessed._

_Bring him home! Bring him home!_

_Bring him home._

_He's like the son I might have known, if the Valar granted me a son._

_The summers die one by one!_

_How soon they fly on and on!_

_And I'm a beast, and cannot stay._

_Bring him peace, bring him joy!_

_He is young, he is only a boy!_

_You can take!_

_You can give!_

_Let him be, let him live!_

_If I die, let me die!_

_Let him live!_

_Bring him home!_

_Bring him home!_

_Bring him home!”_

 

He gave a weary sigh as he stopped in the middle of a clearing within the forest, wincing as he moved to sit upon a fallen tree laying across the clearing, gingerly opening his shirt he glanced at the covering of jewels and scales where Bard's arrow had pierced him, the skin around the edges of the scales was red and inflamed, peeling away to reveal more gems and scales beneath, it would seem Aragorn's actions to kick start his healing was still in effect but now it deemed his entire weaker human form as the wound

 

Sighing he forced himself to his feet again and headed deeper into the woods, recalling a river that ran through the woods, the water crisp and cool and no doubt sooth his aching wound, walking with barely a noise he reached the river and quickly stripped to his leggings and waded in, rumbling happily as the cool water lapped at his throbbing side and the ache dimmed

 

So absorbed in the relief he felt he failed to hear someone approaching but a soft gasp from the shore had him turning his head, a familiar blonde haired elf stood at the shore, linen cloth in hand showing that Legolas had had the intention to bathe in the river as well, before having spotted Smaug there

 

Smaug watched Legolas from where he stood, turning so his injured side was more hidden his movement shocked Legolas out of his surprised stupor and dropping the linen he ran into the waters, grasping Smaug and hugging him tightly

 

“You left me, you left and I couldn't find you, you promised you'd always be there for me when I needed you and you left me,” Legolas gasped against Smaug's throat, not crying but upset enough that if he was human he would have been, as it was he settled for clinging tight to Smaug with one arm and hitting the arm closest to him with the other angrily

 

Smaug smiled wryly and lifted his arms to hug Legolas back, trapping the elf's striking fists between them as he did so, “I left because the city would soon have remembered what I truly was, the truth would have come to you too and then you all would have driven me out anyway for being what I am,” he said softly

 

“And what are you Smaug? Because what I see is nothing more than a coward, a mouse who hides when things don't go as they thought they would,” Legolas grumbled against his chest where Smaug's arms kept him

 

Eye's blazing with indignant fury Smaug moved to hold Legolas at arm's length and hissed, snapping his fangs at his face, “I am no coward, nor am I a mouse, I am a dragon, once known throughout these lands as the Terrible and the Dragon Dread, I burned anything in my path and took what I wanted, I came here with the sole intention of burning the dwarves to ashes and taking their coveted hoard from them, revelling in their greed and adding it to my own, I would have terrorised the villages of Dale and Esgaroth until the inhabitants fled in fear and panic, I would have then moved to burning my way through Mirkwood, the forest you and your father loved so much, but I couldn't because I was too proud to think of the damned Maiar, the cursed Ishtar who tricked me with nothing but a wire and an open path, binding me to this form, cursing me to a humans weaknesses and emotions,” he snarled, “So do not call me a coward for I doubt you would have preferred the alternative,” he finished, releasing Legolas from his grip and moving to stalk passed him back to the shore

 

Legolas didn't let him go so easily, following after him and gripping his wrist tightly to swing him back around, “True but that is not what happened, you gained this form that has done so much good in the world already, you kept Mirkwood safe from the true destruction of man for as long as you could as it's Mayor, you helped my Father when you learned of what had happened, you fulfilled your promise by looking after me long beyond when you could have stopped, you have been a father, a brother, a friend and more to me,” he said earnestly eyes flickering between Smaug's golden ones as he spoke, “You helped raise me to be an elf my father would be proud of, you aided Aragorn in the reclaiming of his throne and in doing so you've saved the entire of Middle Earth. I don't care what you are and could have done, what I care for is you, to stay with me, here in Mirkwood,” he said softly, voice trailing off as Smaug didn't react in front of him

 

Smaug had frozen during Legolas's words, wanting to remain angry and adamant at keeping himself away from Legolas but feeling his resolve slipping the longer those blue-grey eyes gazed at him with the same wild, innocent abandon that had drawn him in when Legolas was still an elven child, sighing he bowed his head and leant forwards wearily to rest it on Legolas's shoulder, “Curse you and your eyes, you know I could never say no when you looked at me like that,” he breathed with a huff, biting his lip as his side twinged again faintly, Legolas smiling and holding him closer

 

Both were unaware of the bright blue eyes watching them from the opposite shore, grey robes silent as Gandalf turned and headed back into the trees with a grin, paths of death and sorrow averted with the changing of one dragon, a ring lost deep within the caverns of a mountain, buried beneath rocks, water and earth never to be found or heard again, the owner falling deeper into the shadowed shroud he hid himself in, loosing his way back to the world the longer he stayed there

 

And the world would remain to live in peace between elves, men and dwarves alike, cities returned to their former greatness as men worked together to help those less fortunate than others, dwarves ventured out from their mines, selling their wares and moving above land again; forests rebuilt and renewed to their greatness of before, the elves nurturing them with smiles again and one forest, protected even more from those wishing to harm it by a Dragon, anchored by the arms of his Elven heart, for the stories never tell you that Dragon's are not born with hearts, they travel the world seeking them, that one spark within the world that calls to them brighter than everything else

 

Most Dragon's never find their hearts, filling the hole with hoards of precious gems and metals, growing more angry and hateful the longer they go without finding that which they seek, but some, the lucky few, are tested without knowing and rewarded with a Heart so bright, that no hoard would ever call to them again

 

Do Dragon's have hearts?

 

Only the lucky ones

 

-Fin-


	13. Bard's Suicide (version 2) and Sad Epilogue

Chapter 11 – 'Bard's' Suicide

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

  
  


It was a long time before Smaug was able to escape the castle atop the mountain and in all that time he hadn't seen a hair of Legolas at all, growing worried he hurried down the levels, amazed at how the gates were all open, even the one between the second and third level, in his hurry he failed to notice the shadow that began to tail him

 

Reaching his home he rushed through the gate to the open door, freezing briefly at the trail of blood across the door frame before he was once again rushing inside, “Legolas! Legolas where are you!” he called frantically at the bottom of the stairs, cursing his decision to have a dark carpet as he'd lost the blood trail upon entering the house

 

The sound of fabric rustling drew his attention to his lounge, rushing inside he gasped at the sight of Legolas sat wide eyed in front of the couch, hands drenched in blood, eyes glazed with exhaustion, rushing to his side he looked him over frantically, “Legolas, Legolas speak to me, are you hurt? Whose is this blood?” he asked frantically, a movement from the couch drew his attention to another elf laying there breathing slow as he lay unconscious upon his couch

 

“Smaug?” a soft voice seemed to say from afar, Smaug turned back to Legolas who was blinking frantically, seeming to grow more lucid with every blink, “Haldir, he … I did what I could, I cleaned the would and bathed it in the healing ointment. It looked like a bad flesh wound, nothing else was hit, so I … I … I stitched him up, he stopped begging me to stop halfway through, it...” Legolas spoke in a soft voice

 

Smaug drew him close and pressed a warm kiss to his forehead, “Hush now little leaf, I'm here now, I'm here,” he soothed gently, spying a murky bowl of water beside Legolas he lifted it and placed it in his hands, “Why don't you go clean and refill this, wash your hands too while I check your work, see if he needs to see an actual Healer then we can talk more okay?” he smiled gently, ushering Legolas from the room with the bowl and cloth

 

Once he was sure Legolas was doing as he asked he shifted closer to this Haldir's side, lifting the blanket Legolas had draped over him to check his wound, sighing in relief as he spotted no obvious signs of infection, no redness of swelling and no extra heat when he gently placed a hand over it. He could see the stitches Legolas had made in the wound were even and secure, despite how shaken he must have been when he did this

 

Looking up at a sound in the hall his eyes widened briefly in surprise before he sighed in resignation, Bard stood in the doorway, bow drawn again and aimed at him, turning his head back to watch Haldir sleep he addressed the man, “I see you found me again Guard Bowman,” he said softly, wishing Legolas took his time and didn't come back yet

 

“I will always find you beast, you have evaded me for too long, Erebor mines will be pleased to have their hardest worked back beneath its floors once more,” the man smirked, stepping closer and beckoning with his arrow for Smaug to stand, which he did, gently pulling the blanket back over the figure on the couch

 

“Have you cleared all this with the new King?” a soft voice asked from behind Bard, the man keeping his bow drawn and aimed at Smaug as he turned his head to look at the blonde elf in the hall behind him, moving to the side he growled for him to enter the room as well, placing his back to the wall beside the door, replacing his bow and quickly drawing his sword

 

“New King? Steward Denethor himself asked me to either kill this beast or get him back into the mines and I will accomplish this task, this beast is good for nothing more than mining the precious ore and gems from beneath this earth,” Bard growled angrily

 

“Have you not heard Bard?” Smaug suddenly smirked, “There is a new King, the white flags of Gondor fly again as the rightful heir sits upon the throne. Do you not believe me? Then merely glance through the window to the castle,” he offered with a grin, walking backwards to stand again the wall himself to let Bard pass if he wished

 

Watching with glowing golden eyes as the man did as he'd told him, peering out the window and eyes widening in surprise, “Who, who is our new King, why did Denethor's sons not aid their father in protecting his seat?” he asked a little hoarsely, sword tip drooping as he gazed up at the white flags in surprise, the cheering and celebration from the city around him seeming only just now to reach him

 

“Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur,” Legolas spoke proudly from beside him, “Friend of dwarves, elves and hobbits alike,”

 

Bard scoffed, “King's do not have friends, they have subjects who do as they are commanded to, to disobey those rules means either death or punishment and this beast here is coming with me to face the justice he has been avoiding for years,” he growled, raising his sword again and stepping closer, forcing Smaug to urge Legolas behind him protectively as he backed away from it

 

“What are you talking about? Smaug has done nothing wrong in the ten years I have lived with him,” Legolas argued from where Smaug had moved him, glaring at Bard over Smaug's shoulder

 

“How do you know? Can you account for his every move? How about before you came to live with him? He is nothing more than a beast, an uncaring creature that cannot love, cannot regret and cannot be forgiven,” Bard shouted firmly, stepping closer once more in determination, “You will come with me to the King, I will tell him the truth of what you are and we shall see what judgement he wishes to pass for you, I will be asking for the Death penalty of course,” Bard smirked as he moved to urge them from the room

 

As Smaug and Legolas passed the couch a hand grasped loosely at his pants drawing his gaze down to the elf laying there, “Aragorn is King?” Haldir rasped with a small smile, face pale and grip weak as the wound had taken its toll on him, “He did it, I knew he would,” he smiled warmly as his grip slackened and fell from Smaug's pants, the pale elf panting from the exertion just that move had caused him

 

Ignoring Bard's angry hiss Smaug bent and lifted Haldir into his arms, carrying him easily and gently, trying not to aggravate his wound as he moved him, “I will take you to him and you can see for yourself little archer,” he soothed with a low rumble, feeling Legolas was close at his side as he strode passed Bard and led the way back through the city, at the sight of the figure in his arms he found a path being created for him as he headed down the streets

 

Passing along the main path through the second level a wounded cry sang through the air and two golden haired elves pushed through the crowd to stand before him, Galadriel's shaking hands hovering lightly over her son's pale form, lifting her gaze to the person carrying him she gasped again as she recognised him as the man who had taken Legolas away years before

 

“Lady Galadriel, he's alive do not fear, he merely needs to rest for a while to let his wound heal,” he rumbled softly, the point of Bard's blade pressing him forwards at his back, forcing him to walk around and passed Galadriel and Celeborn, “We go to greet the new King if you wish to join us,” he called over his shoulder, at his words many of the surrounding crowd followed along behind Bard, so that as they passed the third gate they had become almost a procession led by Smaug and Legolas

 

 

They walked in silence, the gathered crowd behind them keeping pace as the people Aragorn had fought for wished to meet their new King. It took until the sun was high above their heads, peeking from behind the rain clouds still hanging about the sky, to reach the long dais at the top, Bard forced Legolas to take Haldir from Smaug's arms, sending him back to the crowd behind him as he led Smaug to stand before the withered white tree, forcing him to his knees in front of it as Aragorn walked from within the halls, Boromir and Faramir at his sides

 

“Is it true? Have you defeated Denethor and taken his seat upon the throne?” someone called from the gathered crowd behind Bard, all eyes focused on Aragorn's tall form

 

Aragorn nodded, “It is, no longer will Denethor destroy our lands, I aim to right the wrongs he has done, give back the land he stole and return Middle Earth to the glory it once held strong,” he told the gathered crowd before glancing down to where Smaug knelt at sword point in front of him, a light frown crossing his features, “What is the reason for this I see before me?” he asked of Bard, the one holding the sword

 

“Twenty years he has eluded me, but I have finally caught up with the beast, I bring before you the escaped convict Smaug the Golden for judgement. He deserves nothing more than death for the troubles he has caused this world during his time upon it,” Bard called loudly enough for all to hear as the crowd fell silent behind him, many gazing at the kneeling form with wide eyes as they recognised him as the kind man who had helped them in the past ten years

 

So, moments after Bard had finished speaking, the crowd rose their voices in protest behind him, startling him with the force behind their denial at his words, he turned to them eyes wide in surprise, sword held before him as he gazed over the crowd with a look of betrayal and horror as he took in their words

 

Dwarves shouted of the help Smaug had given them with their smithy's, elves told of the herbs he grew for them in his gardens for no charge, women and children spoke of the kindness he offered them with spare coins, toys and food, men shouted their tales of drinking with him and how he helped them home safely in the middle of the night if they'd drank too much, even the few elderly members of the crowd offered their stories of how Smaug had sat and talked to them, listening to their tales of the past with eager ears and kind words

 

Aragorn chuckled from his spot atop the stairs and held his hands out in a gesture for calm and silence, the crowd slowly doing so, he began to walk down the steps, Bard turning at the sound to watch him, sword hanging limply from his side, overwhelmed by the crowds response

 

“I think the city and its people speak for themselves about your offer, did Smaug not serve 171 years within the mines of Erebor? I was a prisoner there myself for a short while, some fifty years ago, I worked alongside him and watched how he took the harsh words and hard strikes you and the Guards there rained down upon him, yet not once did he retaliate, I've heard tales of how he escaped your clutches and rose to be Mayor of Mirkwood, letting the city shine as it used to in the short time he was there before you forced him from the city, bringing him here. I feel he has atoned more than enough for something he merely tried to do. He did not succeed if you recall, he was tricked and trapped in the form knelt before you and he has not once lashed out at us for his misfortune, and he could have,” Aragorn spoke clearly, addressing everyone around them, “To be honest he should have, for how men have treated him to hear that he has not held it against us and even helped us despite this, I feel is a greater sign that he does not hate us, it is why I hereby pardon him of all his past crimes we hold against him I also hereby call the closing of Erebor Prison and return it's keeping to the dwarves who built it, the Durin line, the Guard's are to be disbanded, Mirkwood and Lothlorien I return to the elves, any men living within them are to either help rebuild the elven cities with the elves or are to leave,” he called across the crowds, elves and dwarfs cheering his name

 

“As for the cities of men, I will visit them all over the next year as I travel the kingdom, righting the wrongs of the rich who rule them with uncaring hands, your cities will thrive again properly! So Bard Bowman, put down your sword and remove your coat, your services as a Guard are longer needed and the person you bring before me is innocent of any crimes and wrong doing. Not only that but it is thanks to him that I was still alive to take the throne when he took an arrow for me earlier today,” Smaug looked to Aragorn in surprise at his actions and words, rising to his feet slowly he watched as Aragorn approached and clapped him heartily on the shoulders with a smile, jolting him from his surprised stupor he lifted his arms to clasp Aragorn's biceps gently

 

“I have someone to meet you, two people really,” he grinned, turning he beckoned Legolas forwards from where he stood in the crowd, Haldir still within his arms, “Haldir is gravely wounded but Legolas did a fine job patching him back up, a couple weeks with Healers should see him well again,” he said softly before stepping aside to let Aragorn approach his friends

 

Seeing Legolas distracted with talking with Aragorn he sighed wearily, glancing around he noticed Bard missing but his sword and cloak laying on the ground where he once stood. Giving one last glance to Legolas he turned and walked back the way he had come, loosing himself in the crowd and picking up a fallen cloak to cover himself with as he left it, to disguise his appearance. Bard was right, he was nothing but a mere monster, a beast, and it wouldn't be long before the people remembered that and began to shun him again, so he left, while they cheered his name along with Aragorn's

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

  
  


Bard moved through the crowd sluggishly as they cheered around him to their King, he meandered through, not fighting against the jostling he got as the crowd danced for joy until he found himself alone at the back of the crowd, standing mere feet away from the open precipice at the end of the Castles forecourt, which was carved at the top of a plateau upon the mountainside. Moving to stand near the edge Bard looked out over the city with a blank gaze, thoughts of Smaug running through his mind, everything his parents had told him of the creature and everything he had seen while a guard at Erebor and after

  
  


Bard hissed angrily, beginning to pace across the edge of stone drop he stood beside, “Who is this beast? What creature of Morgoth is he? To trick me like that and go before the King? It was his hour at last, to put a seal on my fate, wipe out the past, and wash me clean off the slate, all it would take was a slash of his blade before we came here. Vengeance was his and he chose to humiliate me. Damned if I'll live and let him go free, damned if I'll yield at the end of a chase, I am the Law and the Law is not mocked, I'll show that beast that I cannot be tricked! There is nothing on Middle- Earth that we share. It is either Smaug the Golden, or Bard the Bowman!” he finished with a wide smirk, turning with the intention to storm back through the crowds

  
  


But he paused, seeing all the smiling faces, the happiness the people of the city showed at an action the 'beast' had helped to cause, he found his anger and determination waning, “How can I allow this beast to hold dominion over me? This desperate Dragon I have hunted, he saved the new King. He gave Middle-Earth freedom. I should have perished by his hand, tt was his right! It was my right to die as well, instead I live … but live in hell,” he snarled angry at himself this time as he resumed pacing, not noticing he was closer to the edge than before, small pebbles being knocked off the side as he paced

  
  


“And my thoughts fly apart, can this beast be believed? Shall his sins be forgiven? Shall his crimes be reprieved? And must I now begin to doubt, who never doubted all these years, my heart is stone but still it trembles, the world I have known, is lost in shadow. Is he from heaven or from hell? And does he know, that freeing Middle-Earth today, this beast had rid me of purpose, even so,” he stopped in the centre of the open edge, looking out over the city beneath as he reached out one hand to the sky, “I am reaching but I fall and the night is black and cold, as I stare into the void of a world that cannot hold. I'll escape now from that world! From the world of Middle-Earth! There is nowhere I can turn, there is no way to go on!” he finished with a decisive sigh, flinging both arms out to the side and stepping out into the open air before him, eyes closed as he listened to the wind around him until his world fell into darkness and silence

  
  


\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Chapter 12 – Epilogue

  
  


\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Days passed and the coronation of Aragorn arrived, with it came also the arrival of Aragorn's oldest friends, the elves of Rivendel having opened their gates to the outside world again, Aragorn stood at the stairs leading into the castle atop Minas Tirith, looking down at those gathered beneath him, Gandalf the Grey stood beside him having just crowned him King, on his other side was his new wife Arwen having wed her moments after being crowned and uniting elves and men again

 

To her side stood her father Elrond and her two brothers, Galadriel and Celeborn looking more their usual selves stood beside Elrong, Haldir and Legolas beside them; on Gandalf's other side stood the dwarves who had survived the attack to get Aragorn through, Thorin was still unconscious at the healers but his cousin Kili stood in his place, wearing black to mourn his brother Fili who had fallen, Bifur and Bombur where there, Gloin, Nori, Ori and Dori around them with Gimli stood beside his father, all wearing black to respect their fallen comrades

 

Legolas watched the proceedings with a listless gaze, dressed in the garments he recalled his father wearing as he was now King of Mirkwood in his place, he would be returning there the next day to begin returning the city to its former glory, a task he was sure would be difficult but worth it to see the forest blossom again around him

 

A space stood open beside him, empty of the figure that should have stood there with him, Smaug the Golden, honoured by Aragorn again during the coronation despite his absence, he'd given Legolas a scroll to give the Dragon if he ever saw him again, pardoning him and gifting him with a task from the King

 

Since the day Aragorn had taken the throne by Denethor's death no one could recall seeing hide nor hair of Smaug since the scene in front of the castle, no one knew where he had gone to or where he could be found and Legolas missed him deeply, he could recall the conversation he had held with Haldir in the treetops of his garden and had thought long and hard about what kind of love he felt for the grouchy Dragon, recalling fondly how he was always irritable in the morning before his morning tea, upon drinking it he would relax and let Legolas tackle the veritable mane his hair always became after a nights sleep, Legolas sure the man did it on purpose to irritate him

 

As Haldir had said, it was not familiar nor friend love he felt for Smaug, but another kind far more wondrous and he had wanted the Dragon himself to know before anyone else but could not find him, he hadn't even returned to their home before leaving as Legolas had noticed all of Smaug's clothes were still in their places when he'd checked. Oh he would be having more than a few stern words with Smaug when he found him, that he promised to the Valar was a fact

 

\---- Ɖɸ ƉяѧᶃɸƝϨ иѧφɛ ИɛѧяϯϨ ----

 

Smaug had returned to Erebor first, gazing at the large foreboding doors in contemplation for a while before turning to venture in Dale and Esgaroth, he noted how little the town and city had changed, although the people did not recognise him as he wandered the streets, pausing at corners and alley's he remembered having slept within years ago as he walked

 

Walking slow as the wound he had gained from Bard's arrow had not healed as fully as Aragorn had thought, the arrow indeed had been removed and the outer skin healed, but the inner wound had not and he had slowly been bleeding out internally because of it. The scales themselves had hidden the darkening bruise but Smaug could feel himself growing weaker and weaker as time dragged on, so he retraced his journey, back down the road where he paused at an outcrop or rocks, chuckling softly as he sat down upon them with a wince. Fingering the long grass growing at the side of the road as he thought back to a moment that seemed so long ago, when he tore up his hatred and betrayal along with a lone yellow slip of paper, letting it go into the wind as he began a new life, a new journey

 

Moving off again slowly he paused outside the trees marking the entrance to Mirkwood, reaching out a hand to rest against the thin trunk of one of the younger tree's, thinking of the blonde elf he had left behind in Minas Tirith and thinking of how he had never once brought him back to Mirkwood in the years he had looked after him, he should have, even if just to visit the grave of Thranduil he had commissioned before leaving, the elven King's body to be laid to rest by his elven kin beneath the great oak tree at the centre of the old elven city

 

Moving softly within the tree line, the vastness of the trees and abundance of them quickly shrouding him in shadows and hiding him from anyone looking from the road or paths within the forest, still thinking of Legolas as he walked and sang in an old elven tongue many had forgotten, 

 

“ _Valar Elbereth!_

_Hear my prayer!_

_In his need, you have always been there._

_He is young, he's afraid!_

_Let him rest, Valar blessed._

_Bring him home! Bring him home!_

_Bring him home._

_He's like the son I might have known, if the Valar granted me a son._

_The summers die one by one!_

_How soon they fly on and on!_

_And I'm a beast, and cannot stay._

_Bring him peace, bring him joy!_

_He is young, he is only a boy!_

_You can take!_

_You can give!_

_Let him be, let him live!_

_If I die, let me die!_

_Let him live!_

_Bring him home!_

_Bring him home!_

_Bring him home!”_

 

He gave a weary sigh as he stopped in the middle of a clearing within the forest, wincing as he moved to sit upon a fallen tree laying across the clearing, gingerly opening his shirt he glanced at the covering of jewels and scales where Bard's arrow had pierced him, the skin around the edges of the scales was red and inflamed, peeling away to reveal more gems and scales beneath, it would seem Aragorn's actions to kick start his healing was still in effect but now it deemed his entire weaker human form as the wound

 

Sighing he forced himself to his feet again and headed deeper into the woods, finding a clearing filled with the flowers he knew Legolas loved most, moving to the centre of the clearing he looked up to the clear sky and the sun shining down on him, an urge to feel it on his skin filled him and he slowly managed to remove his shirt, laying down on the ground and giving a hissing sigh of contentment as his cooling body soaked in the heat from the sun

 

Something shifting in the corner of his vision and drew his attention to where a tall figure with long, white blond hair, wearing robes of silver and light green stood, a tall crown of white branches framed his head, at first he thought it was Legolas but as his wavering vision focused enough he gasped at the long lost sight of Thranduil standing beside him, serene smile upon the elven kings face, his voice calling over the clearing melodiously

 

“ _Smaug I bless your name,”_

 

Smaug smiled softly in return, “I am ready Thranduil,”

 

“ _Smaug lay down your burden,”_

 

“At the end of my days,” he sighed

 

“ _You've raised my child with love,”_

 

“He was the best of my life,” he sobbed suddenly as thoughts of Legolas came to him

 

“ _And you shall be with the Valar.”_

 

Suddenly a loud rustling at the other side of the clearing reached him and Aragorn closely followed by Legolas burst into the small field of flowers, Aragorn halting feet away from where he lay while Legolas rushed to kneel by his side, “Smaug, speak to me, I do not understand. Are you alright? Why did you go away?” the young elf asked worriedly

 

Smaug smiled softly up at Legolas and clasped his reaching hand softly in his own, “Legolas am I forgiven now? Oh thank the Valar I've lived to see this day,” he breathed happily, a rustle drew him to Aragorn approaching and kneeling on his other side

 

“No Smaug, it's you who must forgive a thankless man, it iss thanks to you that I am living and again I lay down my life at your feet,” Aragorn said solemly, grasping Smaug's other hand, gasping softly at how cool to the touch it felt as he remembered when the Dragon's touch felt like fire upon his skin, “Legolas, this dragon is Valar sent despite his past, when we were entering the tunnel to reach the castle he took an arrow for me, saving my life and risking his own in the process, it's because of him that I was able to reach Denethor and take the throne,” Aragorn told Legolas the full story of what happened in Minas Tirith

 

Smaug smiled, as he felt his life passing he could feel his senses failing too, he could no longer feel the touches he knew to be around his hands and his vision wavered before him more and more as he turned to look at the light shadow he knew was Legolas, rasping weakly, “Now you are here beside me I can die in peace,”

 

Legolas sobbed softly, reaching out his spare hand to brush Smaug's hair from his face, shaking his head angrily, “No, you will live Smaug, it's too soon . . . too soon to say godbye,” he cried softly

 

Smaug chuckled as much as he could before finding himself subject to a coughing fit that shook his weakened body until he slumped to the ground weakly, a grimacing smile across his face, “Yes Legolas, forbid me now to die, I'll obey,” he said trying to sit up but not getting more than one hand beneath him before his side flared with new pain and he slumped to the ground whimpering again, “I will try,”

 

He reached with a shaking hand to the top pocket of his trousers, accidentally lifting his shirt to reveal the scales curling around his hips as he pulled a letter shakily from his pocket, holding it out to the hazy figures above him, “On this page I write my last confessions. Read it well, when I at last am sleeping,” he felt someone take it and reached out to grasp their fingers almost desperately, “It's the story of one who turned from hating, a beast . . . who only learned to love when you were in his keeping,” he said, thinking it was Legolas he was speaking too as his vision finally became more blackness than light

 

“ _Come with me,” Thranduil sang again in his mind_

“ _Where chains will never bind you._

_All your grief,_

_at last, at last behind you._

_Valar above us,_

_look down on him in mercy!_

 

“Forgive me all my trespasses and take me, to your glory” Smaug called weakly, his hand feebly reaching for the sky above him before it fell limply to his side. Legolas cried out beside him, reaching over him to grasp his shoulders and shake him, crying out for him to come back, to wake up please!

 

“ _Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation,”_

 

A lone figure stood in the shadows of the surrounding trees, long grey robes helping them to blend into the shade between the tree trunks

 

“ _Take my love, for love is everlasting,”_

 

A wide brimmed hat masked the figures face but a long grey beard could be seen beneath and the figure held a staff of wood within his hands

 

“ _And remember, the truth that once was spoken._

_To love another person, is to see the face of Eru!”_

 

“So Smaug, I see you did as I asked you to,” the figure spoke softly as he took in the scene before him, Aragorn stood in sigil beside the unmoving form of Smaug, Legolas laying curled up beside him in obvious sorrow

 

“ _Do you hear the people sing?_

_Lost in the valley of the night,_

_it is the music of a people,_

_who are climbing to the light,”_

 

Gandalf watched with sad eyes, waiting long enough for him to see Aragorn finally crouch down and lift Legolas off of the prone figure before he moved forwards catching their attentions, a small shake of his head keeping them from speaking just yet

 

“ _For the wretched of the earth,_

_there is a flame that never dies._

_Even the darkest night will end_

_and the sun will rise!_

 

Slowly he strode across the clearing, using his staff to aid him on his way until he stood beside Smaug, smiling down at him gently, “I think . . . I think it is time, that your punishment should end, my old friend,” he smiled softly, raising his staff he moved to rest it against the metal band around the Dragon's ankle, whispering words of a long forgotten tongue

 

_They will live again in freedom,_

_in the garden of the Valar!_

_We will work behind the ploughshare,_

_we will put away the sword._

_The chain will be broken,_

_and all men will have their reward.”_

 

The band snapped in two as Gandalf moved away from Smaug's human figure, urging Aragorn and Legolas to move back as well as a blinding white light seemed to grow from the centre of Smaug's chest, filling the clearing with light so bright it easily blinded any trying to look within it. As the light faded all three looked back to the centre of the clearing in awe as now laying before them was the large figure of the might Dragon Smaug, seemingly sleeping peacefully, curled up in the centre of the grove, surrounded by Legolas's favourite flowers

 

Gandalf whispered beneath his breath again and his staff flared to light once before he turned and began to move back into the trees, “Only us three shall ever be able to find this grove again, no one shall be able to plunder or desecrate the resting place of the last mighty Dragon, the mightiest of them all, Smaug the Loved,” Gandalf spoke softly as he passed Legolas, the elf and King of Men soon following, leaving Smaug where he lay, scales glistening in the setting sun, at peace at last

 

“ _Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade,_

_is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Say do you hear the distant drums?_

_It is the future that they bring._

_when tomorrow comes!”_

 

And the world would remain to live in peace between elves, men and dwarves alike, cities returned to their former greatness as men worked together to help those less fortunate than others, dwarves ventured out from their mines, selling their wares and moving above land again; forests rebuilt and renewed to their greatness of before, the elves nurturing them with smiles again and one forest inparticular, ruled by the Sorrowful King, stood out amongst them all as even to this day people spoke of the holder of their King's heart, lost to this world forever.

 

For you see, most Dragon's never find their hearts, filling the empty hole with their hoards of precious gems and metals, growing more angry and hateful the longer they go without finding that which they seek. But some, the rare lucky few, are tested without knowing and rewarded with a Heart so bright, so precious, that no hoard would ever call to them again

 

So you ask, do Dragon's have hearts?

 

Only the lucky ones

 

“ _Tomorrow comes!”_


End file.
